Stolen Treasure
by mistressmawile
Summary: Chiara is by far an average girl. She yearned for a life outside of her home, to finally feel free and away from all of her duties.Her life finally changes one night as she is stolen by a bunch of pirates and their captain; Captain Carriedo. Will she learn to live with them or want to go back home again? Perhaps if he knew who she was, it would change something. Spain/Fem!Romano
1. Prologue

**Hello my fellow readers! I haven't posted anything in a while because of lack of motivation, etc. But now I have finally began writing a story that has caught my attention greatly. If you all like it, I'll totes write more and more! Yep, this is a Spain/Fem!romano fic and it'll get to that later on. Also, may I mention that other side pairings will come up. Like Germany/Fem!italy, France/Fem!england, America/Fem!canada and perhaps more! Please enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>prologue<em>

She breathed heavily as she ran, looking back frantically and her eyes widened. They were catching up to her. She wouldn't dare call for help, she could deal with this on her own, she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. If her nonno found out about this she'd be in DEEP shit. She turned a sharp corner, yelping as she almost slipped. She continued to run, her lungs burning. If only she could stop for some air, was that too much to fucking ask! Looking back, she realized they were catching up quickly. There were about four of them, the one in the lead had curly hair, if she had seen correctly in this blinding darkness. But what she DID see were those eyes. Those gorgeous, emerald- Wait! This was really not the fucking time to be thinking about some scums eyes! She yelped as she felt his fingers brush against the tip of her hair; he was at arms distance! This gave her enough adrenaline to push herself to go a little faster. She took another turn into a dark alley, silently praying that they didn't see her take that turn. Her prayers were not answered. There were four shadows at the entrance of the alley, the outline of the four men glowing in the moonlight. The one ahead of them all, the leader, stepped forward and she could finally see the man's face. Just like she had thought she saw, he had curly brown hair and big emerald eyes. Her eyes widened in shock and she stepped back further, against the dead end wall. It wasn't his appearance that bothered her. It was his clothes. He had on a a red button up suit, underneath, was a tucked in white shirt with brown ripped shorts and brown boots. The hat that he wore was also red, to match his suit, along with a white feather. As one would guess, he was a pirate. She was definitely scared now. Her nonno had warned her about pirates when she was little, very many times. But...That was in the past now. She was grown, able to take care of herself (in her opinion) and she wanted out. Out of her home, out into the real world, away from her overprotective nonno that cared more for her younger and more talented sister. Now she wasn't so sure that getting abducted by pirates was such a bad idea…Unless they knew who she was! Or if they wanted her for her body! Or for physical labor! Perhaps that's why they had chased her in the first place, for one of those reasons. Maybe being abducted by them wasn't such a great idea after all.

"Hola," The so said leader chuckled, stepping closer to her "You sure ran fast, Niña," he cooed, smirking and he reached out a hand to caress her cheek. She gasped, slapping his hand away "Don't you DARE touch me b-bastard! Do you know who I-…er...d-don't you know not to put your dirty fucking hands on things that aren't yours!?" she spat at him. The three men behind the leader began to laugh. The man before her grinned wide and raised an eyebrow, laughing "What a mouth you got on you, senorita," he commented, grabbing her wrist quickly before she could move out of the way and he turned her around, gripping her wrists tightly as she struggled against his chest "L-Let me go!" she yelled at him, her eyes widening as a cloth was pressed against her face; over her nose and mouth "Shh, it'll be okay pequena, stop struggling," he said to her softly, smirking as the cloth began to do its job and he felt her begin to go limp in his arms. The last thing she saw before passing out was the stone wall; the dead end that had stopped her from escaping.

When she awoke, there they were again. Those emerald eyes. Where had she seen them again..? Where was she even?! She sat up quickly, almost hitting her head against the mans in the process. She hissed in pain, her hands flying up to hold her head; she had a horrible headache "Wh-Where the fuck am I?!" she shouted. Then she remembered the events of the night before. This man and his damn buddies had kidnapped her "You rotten pirate! Who the fuck are you?! Why did you take me?! What the HELL is going on?" The girl shouted at the man; asking all her questions at once. The man laughed "Whoa, slow down there, I can't answer all of those at once," he said, an amused smile on his face. She glared at him. What did he think this was, a game?! She opened her mouth to speak again, but he put a finger to her lip, silencing her "I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I'm also the captain of this ship; YOUR captain. So you may address me as Captain Carriedo or just Captain," he explained, smiling goofily down at her. Well damn, he was airheaded. She rolled her eyes, pushing away his hand from her lips; a faint blush on her cheeks. Didn't he know that he shouldn't be giving out his full name? He was a kidnapper after all and if she were to escape, he'd be reported and a wanted outlaw for the rest of his miserable fucking life "Also, to answer all your other questions, you're on a ship! My ship, to be exact, and you will be staying with us, mi amiga! I brought you here because I need some help with my ship. You see, when we go on our raids, we need someone to protect our ship. Which, of course, will only be possible with training, so we will provide you with such," he explained, the smile never leaving his face "Besides, we could use some help with chores around deck anyways," The girl paused, thinking it all over. This wasn't so bad, minus the whole chores part…maybe this could work after all, as long as he never figured out who she really was "And just what the hell makes you think I'll even participate in this whole training and taking care of the ship? What if I decided to sail the ship away during one of your silly raids?" she replied calmly, smirking up at him. The Captain chuckled "The anchor is huge, it's impossible to get it back up on the ship without at least four men. Oh and as for refusing training, wouldn't that be bad on your part, pequena? Who knows, other men might just take you instead of the ship, and use you for private reasons, if you know what I'm referring to," he answered her question, still smiling. She huffed in frustration "Okay fine, WHATEVER. But when I want off this ship to go back home, then you're taking me back. My orders!" she spat. Captain Carriedo snorted in amusement "Gee, you're so funny, I like you! What's your name anyways, senorita?" he asked, his emerald eyes sparkling. He was very much amused by her behavior.

"I'm not funny! And my name…"

She thought this out very carefully. She definitely couldn't tell him who she really was. What was she to tell him..? She decided to go with her nickname; her middle name.

She looked up at the Spaniard, crossing her arms

"Chiara. My name is Chiara,"


	2. Chapter 1

**Cheers to chapter one, whoohoo! ^^ Alright well here comes some spamano finally! Well in the upcoming chapters, that is. Anyways, sorry this chapter is so short, I promise the next will be longer! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>chapter 1.<em>

"Ugh, that idiot," She muttered, grumbling more to herself as she continued to mop the bottom deck. If there was anything that Chiara hated the most, it was chores. Next came the Captain. Captain Carriedo, the world's most annoying Captain that ever lived. He was always bothering her about doing chores or being nice or behaving; sometimes he'd just call her into his cabin just to see her pout in that 'cute and funny' way that she did; pouty face and bright red cheeks included. Just like a tomate, the Captain would say…"Hmph! Stupid, bastard, idiota…jerk," the Italian hissed under her breath. Just thinking of the Captain was making her flustered- well…no, not flustered! Eh...He…he…he was giving her a headache! Yeah, the Captain gave her such a headache. That's IT, she was done! Chiara dropped the mop, stepping on it and she crept out of the bottom deck, looking around before she turned her back towards the kitchen, walking backwards slowly. Wrong move. She gasped, her eyes widening as she bumped into something. Rather, someone "And just what're you doing, cabin girl?" the voice asked. Chiara clenched her fists; she could practically hear him smirking, in that smug way he always did "And what's it to you, Gilbert?" she hissed, turning around quickly as she glared up at him bravely. Gilbert snickered "Kesese, you don't want me telling the Captain about this, do you?" he asked, taking a step forward, allowing himself to bump into her, not nearly as hard as he could of "Please you idiot, I'm just hungry," A bit of urgency seeping into her voice, much to her embarrassment. The albino raised an eyebrow "Oh? Well… Have you finished your mopping yet?" he asked her, knowing the answer right away. Of course she didn't finish, you could never trust this girl to do anything! Gilbert had no idea why Captain Carriedo took her from her home town in the first place, she was useless! And totally just a waste of space.

"You know just as well as I do that I haven't, I never do!" Chiara answered back to him, beginning to pout. "Oh well of course, that's what I expected you to say," he replied 'there she goes again; here comes the pouting' Gilbert thought amusedly.

"You're a jerk!" Her cheeks turned a brighter shade of red and she stomped her foot.

"You're a bitch," His smirk grew wider; red eyes watching her carefully.

"Pft and you're a snitch if you're going to tell on me for taking a fucking break, just to eat a damn tomato!" Chiara hissed, pushing past Gilbert roughly and she stomped into the kitchen. Gilbert made no attempt to stop her, but laughed "Bitch!" he called out to the Italian, shrugging it off and he went on his way.

Chiara looked around, surprised. The cook usually cooked twenty four seven. She flinched as she heard loud snoring coming from behind a curtain. 'Ah, the cook must be tired of cooking for every single last one of us' she thought with a smirk and walked over to a crate, grabbing a tomato. Hmm, maybe just one more. She took another, grabbing a medium sized brown potato bag; emptying out of all its contents. Potatoes. Big fat, gross potatoes. "Fucking potatoes. Gross," she muttered, putting the tomatoes in the bag quickly. A couple more wouldn't hurt. She snuck a couple more of tomatoes in and was about to leave when she saw it, out of the corner of her eye. A medium sized brown sack, tied with yellow yarn. Chiara smirked, reaching down and she grabbed it quickly, hissing quietly as it made a loud clinking sound; gold coins obviously in them. She heard the cooks snoring hitch from behind the curtain and heard him mutter things that she couldn't understand. The Italian let out a quiet sigh of relief; he was only talking in his sleep, the stupid man "Tsk, sweet dreams," she murmured bellow her breath, smirking at the curtains where behind them, laid a man, too lost in his dreams to realize she was stealing the money he had been saving up. But, was this worth it..? Would she get caught; would she get in trouble for taking this man's only savings? He'd definitely notice that they were gone, not to mention that everyone on the ship would assume that she had them. She wasn't exactly on good terms with anyone on the ship. No one but maybe the Captain..."Chia? Are you in there?" Parlando del diavolo. Boots could be heard walking through the hallway and heading in the direction of the kitchen, where the Italian stood, with a sack full of tomatoes and the stolen coins. What the hell was she going to do!? She panicked. She fumbled with the money for a split second and lifted her dress up, sticking the coins down in her panties; now secured between her thighs. What!? It was the first thing that came to mind. Who the hell would search for the stolen coins there?

* * *

><p><strong>Woah Chiara, nice save LOL! Get ready for some spamano folkes in the next chapter ;V) o and it'll probably be mature so yeaa, can't wait for that! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!<strong>

_translations:_

_ Parlando del diavolo: speaking of the devil_

_Idiota: idiot (yeah obviousy LOL)_


	3. Chapter 2

**I am SO sorry for the wait, for those of you who were actually waiting for this new chapter, It usually doesn't take me this long to update. But anyways, here's the next chapter whoo!**

* * *

><p>"Stealing tomatoes I see," Chuckled the captain, as he smiled down at the Italian, who rolled her eyes in reply "I'm not stealing them stupid, I'm borrowing them so I won't fucking starve to death! That lazy bastard of a cook you have is useless, but I guess it doesn't take much to satisfy you dogs, does it?" Chiara snapped at him, gripping the sack of tomatoes tightly and even tighter as he laughed in response "What's so funny?" she muttered back to him, and Captain Carriedo sighed in amusement "It's just that in the two months I've had you, you haven't changed a bit; same fiery spirit, the same bad language. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a pirate," he replied, causing her to roll her eyes "You only wish I'd join you bastards," she grumbled and she trudged past him, trying as hard as she could to keep her thighs close together to keep the coins from clanking together. He sighed and followed behind her, trotting to her side "Did you at least finish mopping, Chia?" he asked, and her cheeks turned a scarlet shade of red "Don't call me that! And by the way, the answer is pretty obvious," she flung some of her brown curly hair over her shoulder, laughing "Do you really expect me to do chores for someone who kidnapped me? I'd rather jump overboard. In fact, I'm still thinking about that idea," she sneered, heading towards her room. The Captain chuckled 'o so annoyingly and put a hand gently on her shoulder "And have the sea swallow you up? In that case, be my guest. Maybe you'll be incarnated as a mermaid," He chuckled. Of course he was only joking. No matter how beautiful the thought of Chiara being a mermaid was, he'd never wish for her to drown or change from the way she was. She was perfect to him already "Of course you would want that, perverted pirate bastard!" she snapped, and she bit her bottom lip. She wanted to get to her cabin fast, in fear that the sack full of coins would fall down one of her pant legs. Pushing his hand off her shoulder, she continued to walk again, going a little faster now. The captain noticed how strangely she was walking, with her thighs pressed together like that, about to question her about it before he got distracted by her ass, and her thin legs… He shrugged it off and smirked "I'll get someone to finish your chores I guess, Chia!" he called out to her, sighing as he watched her flip him off from behind. That girl was something else, that was for sure.<p>

"Hah! Success," Chiara murmured to herself as she entered her room, slamming the door behind her. Smirking in victory as she pulled a tomato out of the brown sack and pulled out a tomato, taking a bite out of the ripe juicy fruit and she tossed the sack of tomatoes next to her bed, hoping onto her bed, grinning wider as she heard the beautiful sound of the coins clanking together between her legs. She didn't quite have anywhere certain to hide them; she'd have to think very carefully about where exactly would be the best hiding spot. As she yawned and put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes, she was suddenly interrupted by a loud banging on her door. It for sure wasn't Captain Carriedo, he always did three stupid "gay" knocks on the door and called out his nickname for her. Besides, the gruff angry voices behind the door alerted her that it was definitely at least four men and most likely none of them were Antonio "Open up, you little shit!" a voice Chiara recognized to be the cooks and she let out a long aggravated sigh "What the fuck do you want, puta?!" she shouted back to him, crossing her arms. She heard a lot of cursing and rolled her eyes. What a hot headed idiot. Well then again, so was she, in her opinion at least. Then the cursing and shouting stopped "Chiara, please open up," Chiara heard the captain speak from behind the door. She stood up out of bed, stomping over to the door as much as she could without letting the coins make any noise from between her thighs and she swung the door open "What the hell is going on?!" she hissed and the Captain gently pushed her aside, causing her to stumble a little and as she heard the coins a little, she let out an abrupt cough; her cheeks turning scarlet "Go ahead and check, mi amigo," the Captain sighed softly and the cook pushed his way in, beginning a search in Chiara's room. Chiara clenched her fists by her sides, her cheeks turning red for a different reason now "HEY! What the fuck do you think your-" "Lo siento," Antonio murmured as he covered the Italians mouth, chuckling a little as he listened to her muffled shouts and she glared at him. If looks could kill, Captain Carriedo would be a dead man "All he has to do Chia, is find the coins in which he thinks you stole. Won't be a problem, si? After all, I don't believe you have them, so he won't find them, right?" he told her, smirking down at her 'o so knowingly. Just by the smirk, she knew that he knew she had stolen the coins. Oh she was so pushing this bastard off of his own ship; nobody made a fool out of Chiara!

"Fucking where is it?! I know you have it, so don't go playing games with me, rat!" the cook shouted at Chiara as he finished searching her room, and no coins had been found "Have you tried looking up your ass?" replied Chiara, smirking in amusement. The cooks face turned as red as one of the tomatoes Chiara had stolen from him and he opened his mouth to reply, but the Captain stepped in between the two "Enough you two. Now Manuel, it isn't right to accuse people," he told them and he got behind the two, pushing both Manuel and Chiara out onto the middle of the deck. He then cupped his hands around his mouth "Atención todos!" he called , and almost immediately, everyone except Ludwig, the German who was usually quite solemn; who was currently steering the ship. Or as Chiara liked to call him, potato bastard 2. He wasn't actually that bad though, at least not as bad as Gilbert. As all of his crew circled around, Antonio smirked "Alright hombres, strip and shake your clothes!" he ordered, and laughed as there were all sorts of reactions from his crew mates. Chiara's eyes widened, her face turning bright "LIKE HELL I'M PARTICIPATING IN THIS!" she shouted, and some of the crew chuckled at her reaction. "What the hell, 'Tonio?" Gilbert asked, confused, but he didn't mind really, after all it wouldn't be like they hadn't seen it before. Not to mention it would probably make Chiara's face even more red than it already was and he could show off his 'awesome' body to her. Antonio patted Chiara's back, smirking at her "Don't worry Chia, I'll be taking of you myself, you won't have to worry about them sneaking a peek at you," he chuckled and while everyone stripped down out of their clothes; grinning knowingly at the Captain and the Italian, who was struggling in protest; the Captain gently lead the Italian into the nearest room, closing the door behind him.

"If you think that I'm getting undressed In front of you, then you're absolutely wrong, bastard!" Chiara snapped at the amused Captain. He smiled and stepped forward, leaning forward "Chiara, I won't do anything you don't want me to," he murmured in her ear, sending chills down her spine. Her cheeks turned scarlet and she stepped back a little "…G-Go away," she muttered, her breath hitching as his arms wrapped around her waist and his hand slipped up her dress "Chiara, I know you're hiding something," he cooed, slowly slipping his hand into her panties and she gasped, her whole entire face burning bright red "Y-You idiot!" she squealed, trying to push him away halfheartedly. He smirked as he felt what he was looking for "Ah, so this is where you hide things," he chuckled, pulling out the sack of coins, leaving Chiara with a weird feeling. It wasn't like she wanted something more to happen.. Of course not! It's not like he really loved her, right? No, he was just a pervert, she told herself "Bastard! Y-You pervert!" she shouted, punching him in the shoulder "Chia, calm down," he chuckled sheepishly, reaching out to touch her shoulder comfortingly, but she slapped his hand away and he frowned as he saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes "Chiara, what's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned about her "What's it to you?!" she yelled, going to push him aside when suddenly, the ship suddenly veered left, causing the both of them to loose balance and before they knew it, the stacked up barrels filled with things like tomatoes and potatoes and imports came crashing down towards them "Chiara!" the Captain Carriedo shouted and he reached for her, pulling her against him, holding the back of her head protectively as he turned his back to the barrels and they fell. As they landed, the Captain made sure to hold himself up so he wouldn't crush her. Luckily, only one barrel was pressed up against the Captain's back and the rest made a small cave like structure around them. No matter how uncomfortable this was for the two of them, they were stuck like that "D-Damnit," Chiara muttered from underneath the Captain, groaning in annoyance "Ay.. Gilbert must have taken the wheel," the Captain muttered, recognizing that sharp turn from anywhere. Chiara shifted a little from underneath him "Your crew is a bunch of fucking dogs!" she snapped, wishing it wasn't so dark. He couldn't help but laugh at that one "Si, but they're my dogs," he replied, chuckling. He looked around, trying to spot a way out, but it was no use. He couldn't risk trying to move any or the barrels might collapse on top of them. He did however, notice a small space between two barrels where the light somewhat came through. He gently turned Chiara's head in the direction of the light, pointing "There Chiara, It'll get a little stuffy in here after a while so you might want to press close to over there," he murmured, closing his eyes for a moment as he suddenly felt a rush of dizziness. Chiara nodded, and pressed her face close to the opening, instantly feeling as if she could breathe better. The Captain smiled, glad she wasn't being so stubborn for once. His smile faltered and he winced as the back of his head began to ache. He must of gotten hit in the back of the head with the barrel when he got Chiara out of the way, he decided. Chiara glanced at him, rolling her eyes "What is it now?" she asked, trying not to seem concerned. Which of course..sh-she wasn't! 'Course not "Ah, just got hit in the back of my head with the barrel, shouldn't be too bad," the Captain replied. She sighed "Is it bad; swollen or anything?" she asked, reaching forward and she pressed her hand to the back of his head gently. He winced as it stung and Chiara's eyes went wide and gasped as she felt warm liquid; pulling her hand back "Y-You're bleeding," she stuttered, biting her bottom lip. Oh this was bad. An open wound in the middle of the ocean, NOT good "Aye, sorry Chia," he murmured, putting his hand inside his shirt and he gently grabbed her hand, wiping the blood off of it. Chiara shook her head "Not that stupid…We need to get out of here so I can take care of that wound," she murmured, ripping apart a strip of her dress and she pressed it to the back of his head, gently pressing his head down so that his head was resting on her chest. His cheeks flushed and he smiled "Yeah, yeah, I know this is awkward, but I need to keep pressure applied to the fucking back of your head, so hold still," the stubborn Italian muttered, her cheeks flushed as well "No, no, it's fine…Take your time Chi," he murmured, closing his eyes as he felt another wave of dizziness. Chiara bit her bottom lip nervously. They needed to get out now. HE needed to get out. She turned her head to the crack between the barrels "OI! Damn bastards, help!" she shouted, covering the Captains ears as she did so, because it sure was pretty loud when they were both so close to each other. Chiara waited a moment and her eyes narrowed when there was no response. She groaned in annoyance and decided to call for someone this time "OI, SADIQ," she shouted. She didn't really like Sadiq as much, but he was pretty strong and every time him and Hercules got in a petty fight, he always seemed to end up on top. As there was no answer, Chiara winced and began shouting some more "Alfred!" he was also pretty strong, even though he was annoying like hell to Chiara "Ludwig, Gilbert!" hell, she hated them but they were also strong "Any fucking one!" she shouted, beginning to shake a little. Now she was getting worried. If no one could hear them, then how would they ever get out? "Chiara, it's alright-"the Captain murmured, in attempt to comfort her "No it's fucking not, aright?! You're bleeding and it's pretty bad. We need to get out!" she hissed, trying to shout again for help, but the Captain gently pressed his hand to her mouth "Chiara, that's not necessary. Look, there's a-"he was interrupted by another sharp turn from the boat. Fuck, was Gilbert SERIOUSLY still steering the thing? He gasped as he heard some of the barrels fall off from the pile and suddenly to his left came one heading towards him and Chiara. He swiftly moved his hand from the stubborn Italian's mouth and used his arm and shoulder to block the barrel. He hissed as the barrel trapped his arm underneath it, but at least it had kept it from knocking into Chiara. Chiara yelped "D-Damnit, you idiot, now you've gone and crushed your arm!" she panicked, trying her best to keep scowling. She was angry, but way more concerned than anything "Ch-Chia, it's alright, look at me," the Captain murmured, smiling sheepishly and he lifted his head as much as he could and looked into her eyes "It'll be alright, querida, listen. In my left pocket….there's a whistle. Grab it and blow. Can you do that for Captain?" he asked, his breathing getting heavier, but he smiled, no less. Chiara nodded, switching hands so that her left was holding the cloth to the back of his head now and she used the other to reach by his side. She huffed as she couldn't reach it at first and she slowly wriggled down a little, keeping on her back and she reached into his pocket, smiling hopefully as her fingertips brushed against it and she pulled it out from his pocket, wriggling back up carefully and she covered his ears as she put the whistle to her lips and blew. She blew a long note and then waited another moment before blowing loudly again, and she paused to get another breath of air to blow again, but suddenly, she heard the door of the room they were trapped in open "'Tonio?" Chiara rolled her eyes. Out of all the people! "Oi, bastard, we're trapped under here!" she yelped, her heart racing in anticipation. Gilbert smirked as he heard the panic in her voice. She must be claustrophobic. He took note and nodded to himself "Alright, hold on and I'll get Lud and Alfred," he said, peaking his head out the door to yell for some of the crew. Before they knew it, Alfred, Ludwig and some two other men ran in, beginning to grab the heavy barrels and pulled them off the pile. Chiara bit her lip nervously as she heard the barrels shift "C-Careful bastards!" she told them, glancing down at the Captain who had rested his head back on her chest again. She narrowed her eyes at him, dabbing the cloth gently against the back of his head "Bastard, you okay..?" she asked him, her breath hitching as he didn't respond. She winced "Hurry the hell up idiota's!" she squeaked, holding the cloth against the back of his head again. As the barrels were pulled off of the two, Chiara sat up immediately, holding the Captain against her chest "Quickly, help him up!" she commanded. Gilbert's eyes went wide and he and Alfred leaned down and grabbed under the passed out Spaniards arms, pulling him up. Chiara immediately stood up as well "Hurry and get him to his cabin," she hissed, trembling a little as she followed behind the two as they carried their passed out Captain and got him to his cabin "Sit him up on the edge of the bed and I'll be right back," Chiara instructed, and as they did just that and sat on either sides of him as she ran out of the room to get some supplies. Alfred glanced nervously at his Captain, smiling sheepishly "What do yah think Gilbert? Maybe they were having too much fun in there," he chuckled and Gilbert rolled his eyes, smirking "Wouldn't be surprised," he murmured, gently shaking his Captain and best friends shoulder "'Tonio, hey buddy wake up," he murmured. The Captain stirred a little and his eyes cracked open; Gilbert and Alfred both sighed in relief in unison "Aye… I passed out?" the Captain asked and Gilbert nodded "Ja, you sure did," he said, chuckling "But you're going to be awesome now and stay awake," he added, and the Captain smiled in amusement "Si," he replied, glancing over to the door as he heard footsteps and he watched Chiara walk in "Good, you're awake," she murmured, carrying supplies in and she sat behind the Captain with a sigh. The Captain glanced over his shoulder and she rolled her eyes "Look straight ahead, stupid," she instructed, and he listened. Chiara smirked a little "Good Captain," she cooed mockingly and he chuckled, his head drooping a little "Oh please, call me Antonio," The Captain….Antonio cooed back to her, smiling weakly and he closed his eyes. Chiara ignored him and took the fresh strips of cloth and poured alcohol onto them "This is going to sting a little; bear with me," she murmured, gently pressing the cloth to his head wound. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth, hissing as it stung, just as she said it would. Chiara ignored her guilt and focused on the job before her, gently wiping the blood away and around his wound with shaky hands. She took a breath and narrowed her eyes. Now wasn't the time to be panicking, 'Antonio' needed her help. As soon as she cleaned it up, she used another cloth, dabbing it in some more alcohol and she pressed it against the wound. Grabbing some bandages, she gently and carefully wrapped it around his head, securing the bandage in place. She stared at it before nodding in approval and she walked in front of him, kneeling down and she gently took his left arm in her hands, the arm that had been stuck under the barrel "Does it hurt?" she asked him, and he opened his eyes, looking down at her "Si, but it's ok Chia," he replied softly, smiling. She rolled her eyes "Alfred, could you pass me the bandages?" the Italian asked the American, who had been watching Chiara intently along with Gilbert. He smiled and nodded, winking "Sure, no problem, ma'am," he replied, reaching behind Antonio and he tossed Chiara the bandages. She grabbed them and wrapped them around Antonio's arm expertly and carefully, making a sling for him as well.

"Wow, what a nurse. Will you tend to me next, miss?" Gilbert teased as she got finished, smirking, and Alfred just had to laugh at that one. Chiara hit Gilbert in the back of the head "Not unless you want a busted head like your Captain," she snapped "Now will you two get out? Thanks for saving us and all, but you've helped enough already, so ciao," she hissed, and Antonio chuckled, closing his eyes and he drooped forward "Si mi amigo's, it is time for me to get some rest," he murmured, what he said being partly true. He mostly wanted to be alone with his 'Chia'. Gilbert shrugged "Alright, get better soon Captain," he said, standing up a long with Alfred "Oh and Alfred, could you please bring a damp rag?" Chiara asked, and Alfred nodded and the two exited the room "Aright bastard, time to lay down," the Italian muttered and Antonio nodded and obeyed, pulling back the covers and he settled underneath them, smiling contently when Chiara tucked him in "Gracias querida. You really saved Captain's butt," he cooed, smiling up at her with drooping eyelids. Chiara's cheeks turned scarlet and she looked away "It was nothing…Close your eyes stronzo and sleep," she muttered. Antonio happily complied and shut his eyes "..Oh and Chia, where did you learn how to be such a good nurse?" he asked, smiling. She sighed "I used to aid the soldiers back in my town when they came back from war, my mother taught me how," she replied, swallowing hard as she remembered the horrible and battered state that lots of them were in when they returned "Ah, I see," Antonio murmured, opening his eyes and he reached down, slipping his hand in hers "I think that's very brave of you, amada," he said to her, and she blushed, glancing at him "Not really," she huffed in embarrassment. Antonio chuckled "Si, it is!" he replied, brushing his thumb thoughtfully against her knuckles. She rolled her eyes, and turned to him, her cheeks bright red "Whatever," she muttered, hardly noticing that she was actually allowing herself to smile, just a little. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Alfred walked in, chuckling at the two and the stunned look Chiara was wearing and she pulled her hand away, clearing her throat "Sh-Shut up, what're you staring at stronzo?" she snapped at Alfred, who grinned "What, was I interrupting something?" he asked, handing her the damp rag, which she snatched from him "No, shut up and leave!" she hissed, and Antonio chuckled "You heard her, amigo," he said and Alfred shrugged, leaving the room. Chiara rolled her eyes and pressed her hand to Antonio's forehead, sighing "You're burning up, just like I thought," she murmured, placing the rag on his forehead. He smiled sheepishly "I'll get better, don't worry," he murmured and she crossed her arms "We'll see. You definitely won't get better if you don't sleep bastard, so shut your eyes, and go to bed," she instructed and he did as he was told. She looked at him for another moment, standing up "Buenos noches, querida," Antonio murmured sleepily, and she sighed, smiling "Buonanotte, idiota," she murmured, leaving the room.

"No good, w-we need to get you to a doctor, on land," Chiara murmured, her hands shaking as she replaced Antonio's bandages around his head with clean ones. He wasn't doing any better today, he was doing worse than yesterday, and it looked to Chiara as if he had an infection. Antonio nodded weakly "Aright….Go tell Ludwig that we're stopping at the first port we arrive at; change of plans," he murmured, forcing a smile and his eyelids drooped. He was definitely not doing any better, he was doing worse than yesterday; the first day. Chiara nodded and stood up, shaking and she trotted out of his cabin and onto the top deck where Ludwig was steering ship "W-We're changing plans potato bastard 2, we are to stop at the first port that comes up; Captains orders," she told him and he blinked, nodding "Alright, tell the rest of the crew please. We're heading to the port in Venice," he replied. Chiara's eyes widened, and her face went pale "…V-Venice?" she squeaked. That was where.. where she had been kidnapped from. Ludwig nodding, glancing over at her with his piercing blue eyes and nodded "Ja, that's the closest, and we aren't a long ways away from it at all," he replied calmly, wondering what the reason she was looking so terrified was. Chiara swallowed hard, and scowled "I-I'll go tell the crew," she muttered, and she stomped away, running her fingers through her hair "Oi bastards, we're heading to the port in Venice! Spread the fucking word," she shouted and she felt sick to her stomach. Running to the back of the ship, she sat on the deck in a corner; her head in her hands. Perhaps Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo would learn who she really was after all.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIT IS GOING TO GO DOWN NEXT CHAPTER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and my apologies, i'm not fluent in Spanish or Italian, i only know a little, please correct me if i was wrong anywhere! Oh and again, reviews are appreciated, they help motivate me a lot ;;v;;;;<strong>

_translations:_

_puta- prostitute/whore/slut (what she calls the cook here doesnt make sense she just wanted to call him something inappropriate o typical chiara haha)_

_mi amigo/amigos- my friend(s)_

_lo siento- im sorry/my apologies_

_Atención todos- attention all_

_hombres- men_

_idiota(s)- idiot(s)_

_querida- darling_

_stronzo- asshole_

_amada- beloved_

_buenos noches querida- goodnight, darlink_

_Buonanotte, idiota- goodnight, idiot_


	4. Chapter 3

**omG again ya'll SO sorry this took a while to update! It's all done now, so hope you enjoy this next chapter! Ps. I messed up on this story BIG time. The plot line came too quickly, i should of posted chapters first getting to know the crew mates, and showing what Chiara went through the first couple of weeks aboard the ship. Oh well, at least next time I won't make the same mistake! Oh and also i made the mistake of putting Ludwig in the wrong place. Forget that he was ever aboard the ship; he'll come later on in the story, don't yah worry! Even though the plot came too soon, i've came up with another twist so you'll totally be getting lots more chapters of this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chiara paced back and forth as Venice came into view. What in the world was she to do? Would she stay on the ship? That sure seemed like a good idea and she doubted that the Capta-..Antonio and his crew would want her running off in the town where they had kidnapped her and the question was, did she really want to escape..? She was already so at home here, not like she'd ever admit it. Perhaps not even to herself. She definitely didn't miss her home life, but she missed her sister and Elizibeta; one of her personal servants, that wasn't even a servant to her at all. She was one of her closest friends; one of her and Feliciana's only friends. She even missed her nonno, even if he was a little pushy at times and didn't understand her feelings. Feliciana was probably worried sick about her. Somehow, she had to see her sister again and today was going to be the day, but first she had to find out what she was going to do about Antonio. If he wouldn't allow her off the ship, she'd find a way to sneak out, but she doubted that would be the case. She needed to find a doctor that would help him. But what doctor would help a criminal? Chiara didn't even know if anyone knew who had kidnapped her, but she didn't dare want to know. The price for a crime this big would surely be death, that was for sure "Maybe I'll take him to that stronzo Francis, his lady seems to know how to deal with wounds," Chiara muttered to herself, remembering the first time the three of them met…<p>

"_Damnit!" Ten year old Chiara hissed as she fell forward, scrapping her knees on the solid concrete. It was raining and she was cold, wet, and now she had gone and fallen; scraping her knees. She stood up, muttering in Italian as her knees shook a little. She looked up, noticing she had fallen right in front of some sort of shelter; a building "Francoise and Alice; bakery and gardening" the small Italian murmured as she read the wood sign hanging from the building. She shrugged, and clutched the cloak that she wore and hesitantly opened the door "Eh…Hello?" she called out, looking around. She inhaled, loving the smell of fresh baking; it smelled very good. She looked around, spotting beautiful flowers in pots all around on one side of the room and to the other side of the room was a display case with fresh bread and baked goods inside. Walking over to the display, she stared inside, smiling at the baked fresh goods; only then realizing how hungry she was "Bonjour," a voice cooed softly to her, snapping her out of her thoughts and she blushed, stepping back "Ciao, good day to you," she replied shyly. The man with wavy blonde hair, a bit of stubble and a kind smile chuckled "Would you like some?" he asked her and the young Italian shook her head "Grazie, but I don't have coins with me," she told him, quite embarrassed. She had ran away from home without an inkling of where she was going and she hadn't thought to bring coins, in the haste of running away. The man pulled out a bag and slipped in a loaf of bread and a muffin "Ah, but you may have these for free, my treat," he told her kindly, coming around from behind the counter and he kneeled down, handing her the bag. He knew a runaway child when he saw one. He in fact had been one himself when he was younger, although it was embarrassing why. Chiara pouted and took off her hood that covered her face "Just because I am who I am doesn't mean I don't have to pay like every other normal person," she told him, crossing her arms as she pouted; her cheeks rosy pink, but she took the bag of food, no less. The man's eyes widened and he brushed a strand of his blonde locks behind his ear "Oh no, you can't run away, mon petit," he cooed, completely shocked that she was actually running away, her of all people. He placed a hand on her shoulder gently and she scrunched up her nose "Why, because I have duties? Who even said I was running away?" she snapped, her eyes welling up with tears. The man felt bad, he didn't want to make her cry "Non, of course not," he murmured, grabbing her hand gently in his own "It's just that we'd all miss you; your grandfather and sister especially," he added, smiling kindly at her and then did he notice her scraped knees "Oh, did you fall?" he asked, and she nodded "Yeah but it's not a big deal," she murmured. "What's not a big deal?" A voice asked and Chiara blinked, peeking out from behind the man. A woman with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes stood behind the counter on the flower side of the shop. Her eyes widened a little as she saw who Chiara was, but she shrugged it off; acting proper, like It was no big deal. Chiara silently took note that she was in fact British and her partner, French "Ah, mon amour, I was just about to go fetch you. This poor girl has some injured knees that need fixing," he replied to her question, and he picked up Chiara in his arms, standing up. She glared at him "Put me down, I can stand on my own!" she protested, struggling to get out of his arms, but he did not let go; he just chuckled "Non, that's alright, I've got you," he cooed and the woman rolled her eyes at him "For goodness sake, Francis, just bring her here," she told him, rolling her eyes. Francis nodded and obeyed, bringing Chiara over to the counter and sat her down on it, facing the woman. The Brit inspected the girls knees "Francis, please go bring me some bandages and something to put on her knees," she asked her partner and he went in the room behind the counter "What in God's name were you doing out in this weather, love? And away from home.. If I may ask," asked the woman as Francis went to go get what his partner had asked for. Chiara stared down at the bag in her lap that Francis had given her "I…I was trying to run away," she muttered quietly and she crossed her arms, pouting "But don't go nagging at me to go back, because I'm not!" she huffed. The woman nodded "I see, I see," she replied calmly, still inspecting the girls knees. Chiara raised an eyebrow and looked down at her "You're not trying to stop me," she muttered, very confused. Most people definitely would try to stop her. The woman nodded "That's right, I'm not. You'll find out on your own that it isn't such a good idea after all," she replied. Chiara snorted "And how would you know?" she asked, rolling her eyes. The woman sighed softly, lowering her voice "I don't, but my fiancé Francis doe; the man you spoke with earlier. When he was little, he ran away from his home because his father started overworking him and mistreating him when his mother passed away. After he left, he left for only two days before he realized what exactly he had done. He had ran away without even telling anyone and when he returned, his father was dead," she whispered softly to her, but loud enough where only she could hear. Chiara's eyes widened, and she blinked "…That's horrible," she murmured quietly. The woman grunted softly in agreement, nodding her head "Indeed it was. The point is, you don't know what you have until it's gone," she added "Oui, that's exactly right," Francis added as he walked in on their conversation, with supplies in his arms. He wore a sad and regretful smile on his face "I was selfish. Once I returned, I regretted ever leaving. And in all honesty, everything I needed was right here. I'm not saying that it will be the same for you, but you need to stay to find out, then when you're older, maybe you can make the decision. But for now, stay and appreciate what you have. In all honestly, I wouldn't of been with my beloved," he told her, glancing over and smiling lovingly at the woman, who blushed and looked away in embarrassment. Chiara's eyes welled up with tears "I-I'm sorry…. A-And I'm sorry I'm so selfish," she whispered, tears threatening to fall. Francis shook his head, putting the supplies on the table and he slipped his hand into her small one "Non, non, don't apologize, you aren't selfish, chéri. It's an honest mistake, don't beat yourself up for it," he cooed, brushing his thumb over her knuckles comfortingly. Chiara sniffed and there was an awkward silence until Alice cleared her throat, stepping forward "Alright, alright, enough of the talking, let's look at those knees of yours," she told Chiara, who nodded and she took a cloth, wetting it with some liquid from a bottle "This will help them from getting infected, it might sting a little," the Brit murmured and Francis kept a hold of her hand as Chiara flinched, gritting her teeth together as it did in fact sting. Once Alice was done cleaning her knees, she wrapped the bandages around them gently and securely, stepping back to look at her worked "There, all done, love," she said, smiling at her handywork "Ah, mon amour, you're so talented," Francis cooed, going back to his normal self and he wrapped his arms around the woman's waist, giving her a long kiss on the cheek. Alice blushed, and pushed him away halfheartedly "You bloody frog, get off, you're setting a bad example!" she complained, and Chiara couldn't help but smirk at the two "Maybe you're prince in armor will come someday too, [INSERT]," said Francis to Chiara, who blushed and shook her head "Ew gross! No way!" she shouted, crossing her arms. As Alice bickered playfully back and forth with Francis again, over something stupid, Chiara's eyes wondered out the window, to find it had stopped raining. She let out a soft sigh "I-I have to go now…back home," It stung her to say those words, but Francis and Alice were unfortunately right. She had a sister back home, that she loved so dearly and even though her nonno was a bit agitating and pushy at times, she still loved him, and he loved her. She hopped off the counter with the bag of baked goods Francis had given to her earlier and put her hood back over her head. Francis smiled sincerely and kneeled down in front of her so he was at eye level with her "Merci for listening to what we had to say, It's very brave of you for going back. If you ever need anything, we're here for you," he murmured, smirking "Make sure to come back and visit Mr. Francis now, sometimes ma Alice can be quite the handful," he teased and Alice rolled her eyes "More like you're the handful," she muttered, smiling slightly. Chiara rolled her eyes as well "Alright, Mr. Frog," she replied, causing Alice to snort, and she laughed. Francis sighed, chuckling "I am NOT a frog!" he protested and he leaned forward, kissing Chiara sincerely on the cheek "But seriously, come visit us, we enjoy your company," he added, bowing his head to her. She wrinkled her nose and wiped her cheek with her sleeve "Yeah, yeah, I'll come visit," she replied, standing to her feet "Now get up lei pervertio!" she mock commanded and he laughed "Of course," he said, kissing her hand and she yanked it away "Gross, stop!" she yelped, pouting and Alice pushed him a little "Alright, alright, now get going, petit," he told Chiara "And don't forget to visit, or Francis will pitch a bloody fit," Alice added, Francis nodding in amusement. Chiara nodded and turned to leave, scurrying over to the front door of the shop, but stopped in her tracks, turning to them "Grazie…To you both," she murmured, and with one last glance at the two, Chiara left back for home. _

Chiara remembered it as if it were just yesterday. Ever since the day she had met the two young couple, she had visited and made friends with them ever since. They loved her for her, not for just who she was in social rank, and they were good people "Land ahoy!" shouted Gilbert, laughing obnoxiously; snapping Chiara out of her thoughts. She swallowed nervously and looked out across the water to the land where she had grown up. It looked just like it had when she had left "Nervous?" a voice asked from behind, and Chiara almost jumped out of her skin "Stop sneaking up on me like that, Heracles, you know that fucking freaks me out!" she snapped, crossing her arms and she stared down at the deck. Heracles was one of the few people that Chiara didn't mind. She'd even maybe consider him as her friend "My bad…" he murmured sleepily, smiling sleepily. Chiara sighed "Sorry for snapping at you, I guess I really am nervous," she replied, feeling a bit guilty for taking out her nerves on him. He nodded in understanding "It's only natural," he murmured, and there was a small silence and when Chiara opened her mouth to speak, Heracles interrupted "Are you going to run away back home?" he asked, sounding a bit hasty. Chiara paused, looking down again "…I-I…I can't go back home. Besides, I need to find that idiot some help. I might…I might find my sister somehow though. To tell her I'm alright," she explained, looking back up with determination in her eyes. She would see Feliciana again, and she would see her again today. Heracles let out a soft sigh of relief "I'd really miss you, you know... We all would, especially the Captain; he'd be a wreck without you, Chiara," the Greek mumbled, smiling sincerely at her. Chiara rolled her eyes and turned to look out towards the land again, and to her surprise, they were already sailing into the port "Yeah, he wouldn't have anyone to watch over his ship during the raids," she muttered, remembering the reason he had kidnapped her in the first place. The Greek sighed "No, It's not that, Chiara. He really does love you," he murmured to her, stepping forward to stand next to her and he looked out towards the land they were arriving at now "And do you want to know something else?" he added, putting a hand on her shoulder gently. She didn't flinch away from his touch like she usually would have; just turned to him "..What?" she asked. He smiled and glanced at her before looking out at the land again "The Captain hadn't originally planned to kidnap someone," he explained and Chiara rolled her eyes "Then why the hell was he out in the middle of the night?" she challenged. Heracles opened his mouth to speak, but Chiara shook her head "Never mind, tell me later. We're here," she murmured, beginning to shake a little and she walked away before Heracles could finish explaining. As the ship came to a stop, she stood in the middle of the deck "Gilbert! Alfred! Get over here and help me get your stupid Captain. I know where to go, a good friend of mine has experience with treating wounds," she explained as the two walked up to her. Gilbert smirked "Oh, we thought you were our Captain now, Chia," he teased and she rolled her eyes "Shut up and don't call me that," she snapped and Alfred laughed "Come on you dude, Capt'n need us to go get him," he said to the albino, pushing him playfully and the two went headed into the Captain's cabin. Antonio was sitting up, looking weary "Where's Chiara?" he asked immediately, knowing that they had stopped at their destination "It's alright stupid, I'm here," Chiara spoke behind from the two and as they helped him out of bed, she crossed her arms "Alright, here's the deal. I know someone who will help you, so just follow me, ok stupid?" she explained. Antonio nodded, chuckling "Yes ma'am," he replied and he patted Gilberts back, who was standing on one side of the Captain and Alfred stood by his other "You two can stay here, it's not like I can't walk," he told the two, chuckling weakly "I'm going no matter what, so Al can just stay here, can't yah Al?" Gilbert replied, smirking at Alfred, who's smile faltered "Uh.. But I wanna go!" he protested, making the albino laugh. Antonio nodded "You may go Alfred, just not with us; that's too much people," he told Alfred, whose smile immediately returned "Thanks Capt'n, you're the best!" he said, jumping up happily and he trotted out of the cabin room "He's going to see Maddie, isn't he?" Antonio asked Gilbert as they walked out of the cabin as well; the Captain leaning on Gilbert slightly. Gilbert nodded "Yep, he was real excited when he found out we were heading here," he explained "Gil, do you have your sword amigo?" asked Antonio, and the albino patted his sword holder "Ja, of course," he said with a wink. Chiara rolled her eyes "Enough chit chat, let's go," she muttered and without another word she hesitantly crept in front of them, slipping a hood over her head. Both Antonio and Gilbert were very confused "What's with the hood?" asked Gilbert. Chiara swallowed hard and clenched her fists at her sides "Shh! Just shut up and follow me," she hissed and they headed off the ship.

Chiara and the two men snuck around town, trying not to bring attention to themselves. They turned a corner; Antonio starting to fall behind and Gilbert trotted over to him, allowing him to lean against him "Just a little dizzy, amigo," he explained, smiling sheepishly. Chiara looked over her shoulder and sighed, going a little slower. They were getting closer to their destination when Antonio stopped in his tracks. Gilbert gave him a confused look, trying to figure out why they had stopped. His eyes followed the Captain's gaze and he blinked. A reward poster for a missing princess was posted on the stone wall "Missing princessa huh?" Antonio murmured under his breath and Chiara immediately spun around, her face paling "Y-You idiots, hurry, we're almost there," she said and she lunged forward, tearing the poster off the wall before they could read any more information. Antonio blinked and laughed weakly, not catching the odd way Chiara was acting, but Gilbert did. He gave her a perplexed look "What's wrong?" he asked her and she shook her head "Nothing, I'm just worried, a-about his head," she replied quietly, which wasn't that much of a lie, it was half true "Now come on idiots," she muttered, beginning to lead the way once again and they finally arrived. As soon as they arrived, Antonio and Gilbert gave Chiara a confused look "Here..?" Antonio asked, beginning to lose his balance a little, but Gilbert held him up "Yeah, don't question it, just come on," Chiara snapped, opening the door and she hurried them in. Luckily, no customers were inside, and Chiara couldn't help but smile when she saw Alice at the counter of her side of the shop "Sorry, we're clo-," she looked up from looking at some papers and her eyes widened; her hands immediately flying over her mouth that hung right open. Chiara gave her a wide eyed look, silently begging her not to say something, but Alice didn't quite catch it "Bloody hell, so it was you two that took the princess!" she said, glaring at both Antonio and Gilbert that looked just as shocked as she did "Princess?" they both asked at the same time, both of their eyes wide and they glanced over at Chiara, whose face was pale and she looked down at the ground, biting her bottom lip "N-No Alice, I was actually in the process of running away, but then they found me, and…" she didn't continue her sentence as tears began to well up in her eyes "It's a long fucking story, but Alice, we need your help," she explained, pointing to Antonio, who was still staring at Chiara, completely shocked "He hit his idiot head, so help him please for me," she added, slipping the hood back over her head and she went to exit the store, but Gilbert grabbed her by her wrist. She immediately began thrashing, struggling to be freed from his grip "Let go of me!" she shouted, shouting and yelling in protest as he put his arms around her waist and dragged her back, blocking the door so she couldn't escape "Let me out, let me out you bastard!" she shouted, trying desperately to get past him "Chiara; Chiara please calm down," Antonio murmured, raising his head to his forehead as he felt another wave of dizziness coming on and then put a hand on Chiara's shoulder. Chiara smacked his hand away and glanced at him over her shoulder, spinning around "You need to get help, idiot!" she snapped, quickly wiping away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek. Alice gave Chiara a worried glance and walked over to them, putting a hand on Antonio's arm "Come on, you need to lay down. No matter how much I hate you," she muttered, glaring at him and he glared right back at her "Si, no matter how much we dislike each other," he replied and Chiara gave the two a confused look. They didn't even know each other and they hated each other already? Glancing over at Chiara, Antonio reached out for her hand "Chia, what's wrong, why are you upset?" he asked her with genuine concern "Why didn't you just tell me, pequena..?" he added. She shook her head, keeping her hand out of his reach "Just go with Alice," she muttered, and he sighed, following Alice into a back room. Gilbert gave Chiara a suspicious look and glanced over at Antonio and back to her again. Chiara rolled her eyes at him "Just go with him, I won't run away. I'm just going to see my sister, is that too much to ask?" she muttered and he sighed "If you want to go, you'll have to wait until night comes; it'll be easier to sneak into the castle then. We'll be here for a while anyways, it won't hurt to wait just a while," he explained and she thought for a moment before nodding "Alright…Grazie," she murmured, crossing her arms. Gilbert nodded, smirking a little "Well Chiara, we know you're a princess now. See, nothing bad is going to happen, why were you so scared to let us know?" he asked her. Chiara stared at the ground, contemplating about her answer. She sighed "My name is Lovina," she replied, not answering his question and Gilbert raised an eyebrow "Oh really?" he replied, chuckling "You even kept us from knowing your real name, wow," he added "Where'd you get Chiara from?" Lovina huffed in frustration. He seemed to have a million questions for her "My middle name is Chiara. Lovina Chiara Vargas. I ran away and you dogs just happened to find me and kidnap me. I didn't really know how to respond at first. I didn't know if it was good or bad to be honest. I didn't want to tell you idiots because I was afraid you'd probably sell me or do something even worse…so I never said anything," she explained. Gilbert nodded "Oh, I see," he replied, chuckling "So, Lovina," he added, resting his hands on his hips "Was it good or bad that we brought you onto our ship?" he asked, smirking at her as she shifted awkwardly. She never would admit these sorts of things, even to herself. If anything good happened to her, she'd deny it. It had to be a mistake; good things never happened to her, they just weren't supposed to be. But there was no denying it now. She was content with the pirate's life. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a familiar voice "Ah, Gilbert, Lovina; mon ami's!" the voice cheered happily. Lovina smiled warmly as she saw Francis, but her smile was replaced with a confused look "You know Gilbert..?" she asked Francis "Ja, of course he does! He knows 'Tonio too, we're best friends!" Gilbert answered Lovina and the two French and German hugged; high fiving each other. Lovina pouted "Ok, so how come I didn't know about this?!" she asked the Frenchman, who chuckled "Ah, well I guess I never got around to it, Lovi," he cooed, wrapping his arms around her in a warm hug. Lovina usually would hesitate to hug him back, but she realized how much she actually missed him, and returned the hug, rolling her eyes "Ok, now get off," she said, smirking playfully. Francis patted her shoulder "Nice to see you again too, chéri," he replied, letting go of her "Oh and your captain wants to see you," he added with a smirk and he put an arm around her "Looks like you have found yourself a knight in shining armor after all, huh? Oh Lovi, you picked the right one too, he's so kind, and he loves you lots!" he rambled, smiling dreamily and Lovina's cheeks turned bright red "You got that right!" Gilbert cackled, putting an arm around Lovina on her other side "Hey, he's not my 'knight in shining armor', shut up!" she protested, wriggling out between the two and she crossed her arms, stomping off into the back room where she found Antonio laying on a bed and Alice worked carefully and gently on the back of his head. His face was buried in the pillow and Lovina heart quickened "Is he okay..?" she murmured softly, almost in a whisper. Alice finished up putting the stuff to keep from infection on his wound and she gripped his shoulder "Antonio?" she asked. No response. Lovina's breath caught in her throat "Antonio, I'm going to need you to sit up for me please," the Brit added. They both sighed in relief as he groaned softly, lifting his head up a little from the pillow. Lovina immediately stepped forward and helped Alice hold him up as she wrapped the fresh bandage around his head. The princess held him against her to help him stay up and when Alice was finished, Lovina laid him down. Antonio closed his eyes wearily, turning on his side as the back of his head stung "Alice, you can go now," the weary captain murmured "And gracias," he added, appreciating her help even though the two didn't usually get along very well "No problem, Spaniard," Alice replied, smiling to herself and she left the room, leaving Antonio and Lovina to be alone.

"Ah, amour, how is he?" Francis asked as Alice came out from the back room. She sighed "He should be better now that I put the right medication on his wound; should keep it from getting infected," she explained, going over to a nearby sink and she washed her hands "Can we see him?" Gilbert asked, and Alice snorted "I just layed him down Gilbert, he needs rest. As for Lovina still being in there, he asked for her, so I'll go grab her in a moment," she explained more, and Gilbert nodded in understanding. He bit his bottom lip as something hit him "I-I'm uh.. Going with Lovina tonight to the castle," he told the two, and Francis chuckled "Going to see Elizibeta, Gil?" he asked, smirking knowingly. Gilbert grunted in response, nodding and his usually pale cheeks turned a soft shade of red "Ja," he murmured, crossing his arms "Have you heard from her?" he asked, looking up at Francis, who shook his head in response "Non, but I'm sure she's just busy with all the castle work," replied the Frenchman. Gilbert stuffed his hands in his pockets "I haven't spoken to her in a long time Francis. Do you.. Do you think she hates me now?" he asked Francis, who patted Gilberts back "Of course not, mon ami! She's your best friend, I'm sure she understands," he reassured the albino who sighed "Gott, I sure hope so Francis," he murmured "I sure hope so,"

Lovina ran her fingers through Antonio's hair as she spoke gently to him "Idiot, you really should be more careful," she murmured. His eyes remained closed, but he smiled softly in amusement "Chia, it wasn't my fault; blame Gilbert's steering," Antonio replied, sighing in contentment as she stroked his hair. Lovina looked away from him guiltily "I know, but you saved my ass.. You have a much thicker scull you know, that's why you're such an idiot," she murmured and after a moment of silence, she decided she was going to tell him the complete truth about her "Oh and Antonio.. My name isn't Chiara," she told him quietly, staring down at the floor. Antonio opened his eyes, blinking in surprise at her "Then what is your name mi princessa?" he asked, the nickname he gave her causing her to blush "Don't call me that! And my name.. my names Lovina. Chiara is my middle name. My name is Lovina Vargas," she explained to him "Now close your eyes and rest, I don't want to hear any more questions from you," she added, crossing her arms. Antonio chuckled, putting a hand on her knee "As soon as you answer the question I asked before," he murmured softly, looking up at her. She couldn't look him in the eyes as she explained "What would of happened if you had known..? At first, I thought you did, but you obviously didn't know. I was.. I was scared okay?!" she snapped, biting her bottom lip. She hated admitting that she was scared; she wanted to look and be anything but weak, but the truth was that she was, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself. There were a lot of things she never liked admitting things, especially admitting things to herself "Scared?" Antonio asked, reaching his hand up and he uncrossed her arms, slipping his hand in hers "Scared of what, mi amour? It's okay to be scared, Lovina, It's a natural emotion," he explained softly, and she shook her head "Not for me. I-I'm a stupid princess for fucks sake, I'm supposed to be strong and stick to my duties, but I failed to do either one of those!" she admitted, her voice cracking and a tear rolled down her face. Antonio stared sympathetically at her "Lovina, It's okay-" She raised a hand to silence him "No it's not okay, stop telling me it is, because it's not!" she snapped, letting go of Antonio's hand and she clenched her fists together "I completely ran away from my responsibilities; I was selfish. I left my sister, my nonno; my people.. And what's worse, I don't want to go back, Antonio, I can't.." she rambled on, letting out all her past troubles and sorrows. Antonio didn't seem to mind at all, in fact, he listened intently, nodding in understanding the whole time. He sat up, slipping both his hands into hers "It's okay Lovi, just breathe," he murmured understandingly, trying to calm her down. Lovina nodded, breathing shakily and more tears began to fall. She moved her hands up to her cheeks, angrily wiping away her tears "I-I'm sorry I'm acting so stupid, I didn't mean to spill everything to you," she murmured, feeling completely hopeless. Everything seemed to be crashing down on her now. The Captain shook his head, gently reaching up and he moved her hands; uncovering her face "No, don't apologize, Lovina, you have nothing to apologize for," he told her softly, wiping away the remainder of her tears and he caressed her face gently in his hand "Lovina, look at me," he murmured as she looked away. She shook her head, turning away "Lovina, _look _at me," he repeated softly, and he turned her head so that she was looking into his eyes. Amber eyes looked into emerald eyes as the Spaniard stroked her cheek gently with his thumb "Follow your heart, Lovina Vargas, because you deserve to be happy as much as any other person does; if not, more," he murmured lovingly to her "I don't know what exactly happened before you ran away; I have no idea what you went through, but I don't mind listening about it. Not at all," he explained "Don't feel bad for expressing your feelings because that's completely normal, and healthy. You shouldn't keep things bottled up inside you, Lovi," he added, smiling at her. Lovina's cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson and a smile appeared on her face "Grazie," she murmured "This really means a lot to me.." she admitted "..stupid," she added with a smirk and he raised an eyebrow playfully "Still think I'm stupid, do you?" he asked, grinning and she nodded, smirking wider "And an idiot," she replied curtly, causing his to laugh and he snaked his arms around her waist and leaned forward "Ah, but I'm your idiot," he murmured into her ear, and her face turned bright red "No," she replied, rolling her eyes and she pushed him away playfully. The both of them laughed and before either one knew it, they were staring into each other's eyes "Does this mean you return my affection towards you, Lovina?" Antonio asked suddenly and she looked down "You say you love me, but are you sure it's not just for what you needed me for originally?" Lovina muttered, staring at the ground that suddenly became more interesting. Antonio was hurt, to say the least, but he understood in a way. He was a pirate after all, and they didn't really have that much of a good reputation, but he honestly wasn't bad "Lovina…" he murmured, feeling guilty that he had even kidnapped her in the first place "I have something to confess," he stated, making her fidget in a nervous manner. Perhaps he would tell her that she was right; that he didn't love her after all. She looked up at him worriedly. She lightened up a little as he smiled, his thumb stroking her knuckles "I never planned on kidnapping someone. I especially never planned to kidnap a princess," he admitted softly "Hell, I don't know what made me do it. We were out that night to steal, yes, but never a girl," he explained. Lovina listened intently, her cheeks turning a soft red "When I saw you that night Lovina, something inside me just snapped, and It's crazy to say that it was love at first sight… But it sure felt like it," he admitted, and this time he was the one blushing. She swallowed hard, a bit guiltily that she hadn't felt the same at first "What about the protecting your ship during raids?" she muttered, and he laughed "A phony excuse for kidnapping you, that's what it was. Gilbert had no idea either why I was taking you, so I just came up with that," he explained to her "I see," Lovina murmured in reply, glancing to her right and hoping that he wouldn't ask what she used to think of him. Or what she thought of him now. Antonio reached out a hand and slipped it in hers once again "Please believe me. I've committed sins; hell everyone has, and I'm a pirate, yes I understand that.. But I'm capable of loving someone, just like everyone else. And I'm in love with you, Lovina. I love you so much," his voice softened and Lovina turned to face him, looking into his eyes; her heart quickening. No one had ever loved her before, how could he? She didn't want to believe him, but she couldn't deny that she did. And that she was falling for him, all the same. She opened her mouth to object, but no words came from her lips. Instead, she gently squeezed his hand, glancing down at their hands that held one another and she looked back up at him, opening her mouth once more "I believe you," she murmured softly, looking back into his eyes; allowing herself to smile; just a little one. Antonio returned the smile all the same, looking into her amber eyes. Oh they were so beautiful, he loved them. He loved her smile even more. He stared at her lips. They were beautiful too, everything was beautiful about her. He leaned forward slowly, slipping his other hand in hers and she followed lead, leaning forward all the same. They touched foreheads, staring into each other's eyes "I love you so much….. Te amo," the Spaniard whispered softly. Lovina's breath caught in her throat and she could of sworn she felt her heart swell "Ti amo troppo," she whispered back softly, a tear rolling down her cheek as she admitted what she had been keeping from herself and everyone for months on end now. They both closed their eyes, their noses brushing together as they leaned in more and finally their lips met. Antonio gently took her hands that were in his and raised them up so that they rested on his shoulders and he snaked his arms around her waist, gently hauling her onto his lap. Her eyes shot open, but closed again as she relaxed, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck as they kissed; their first kiss. A moment passed and suddenly there was a knock on the door, Gilbert walking in soon after "'Tonio, you-" the albino stopped in his tracks as he took in the scene before him. He busted out laughing and Lovina immediately scrambled off of Antonio in a hurried and embarrassed manner "Haven't you heard of knocking stupid?! He could have been sleeping and you probably would of woken him right up with your loud obnoxious self!" she snapped and he raised an eyebrow, still chuckling "Yeah- Sleeping with you!" he replied, wiping a tear from his eye "No really 'Tonio, you oughta be sleeping, not making out with the princess," he added, smirking knowingly at the Spaniard, who smiled sheepishly "Ah, guess you caught me Gil," he said, chuckling nervously as Lovina shot him a glare "Yeah, time for your nap, stupid," she grumbled and Antonio got the message, laying down as he was instructed. After all, he was sort of dizzy. He yawned, surprised at how tired he actually was "Yes ma'am," he yawned, closing his eyes and Gilbert crossed his arms, smirking still "Ooh, a little kinky, don't you think?" he snorted and Lovina walked over and smacked the back of his head "Shut up or you'll end up like your poor Captain over there," she snapped and Gilbert stepped back, rubbing the back of his head "Ouch! Ok, ok, geez, I'll go!" he said, rolling his eyes "Get well soon 'Tonio," he told Antonio, who was half asleep already "Si, si. Gracias amigo," the Captain murmured sleepily, smiling and he waved a little. As Gilbert left, Lovina huffed in embarrassment, sitting next to Antonio in the chair beside his bed "You better actually be going to sleep bastard, you need rest," she muttered bellow her breath, sighing softly. Antonio nodded, opening his eyes to sleepily glance up at her "Si Lovi, I'll sleep," he assured her, reaching a hand out to hold her hand, but she just pushed it back onto the bed "Sleep," she ordered and he chuckled sleepily "Buenos Noches, Lovi," he murmured, closing his eyes "Night stupid," she replied, allowing a small smile onto her face and she leaned forward hesitantly, kissing his cheek. She watched over him for a minute or two before standing up quietly and she tiptoed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She silently cursed herself for not telling him. For not telling him who she was before; what she ran away for in the first place. And where she was going tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AW AND THERE'S THE SPAMANO YOU'VE PROBS BEEN WAITING FOR! I'm glad that they know that they love each other now eee. Anyways, yep, there's some PruHun in this too, and even more pairings to come! Thanks for stickin' with this story, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Good for Lovina, she's such a cute princess uvu<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**This next chapter is in Feliciana's P.O.V for a tiny bit, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>There was a knock at her door and the Northern Italian sat up from her bed, abandoning the book that she had been reading; it falling to the floor "Yes?" she called out, a bit hastily. The woman from behind the door sighed softly "Feliciana, its news from your grandfather," she called, opening the door and she stepped in, hoping the girl wouldn't mind if she came in. Feliciana's breath caught in her throat and prayed silently that nothing was wrong "There's nothing wrong," the woman seemed to have heard her silent prayer "It's news for tomorrow," she added, smiling as the younger girl sighed in relief "Am I going to see Luddy, Elizibeta?" Feliciana asked, smiling sweetly and Elizibeta chuckled "That's <em>Prince <em>Luddy to you," she teased. Feliciana giggled as she thought of him. Suddenly, her smile disappeared, as a certain someone passed through her mind "Do you think Lovina would have fallen in love with him the way I have..?" she asked silently. Elizibeta sighed, sitting down beside Feliciana "I'm not sure Feli," she murmured, putting a hand on her back; gently patting her back. Feliciana sighed "I just don't understand why she ran away… He's such a nice guy and it's not like marrying someone is the end of the world," she murmured, staring down at her lap that was suddenly interesting "Well… She didn't take time to get to know him, that's all. Honestly, I would be upset too if I had to marry a stranger," she confessed, holding the saddened Italians hand. There was a moment of silence and Feliciana busted out into tears "Oh Lizz, I just want her back," she cried, covering her face with hers hands. She had missed her sister so. Elizibeta stared sympathetically at the younger girl, her mind drifting off to the person she herself missed, but she shook the thought out of her head; mustn't be selfish now "There, there, It's okay, Feli," she murmured, rubbing the younger girls back for comfort "I'm sure she's safe and happy where she is now. Perhaps one day we'll see her again," she murmured, giving the young Italian a sad smile. Feliciana lifted her head up from her hands, nodding "I-I hope so," she sniffled, leaning her head against the Hungarians shoulder, wanting desperately to change the subject now; she couldn't bear to think about it "…So.. About tomorrow.."

With one glance back at Antonio, Lovina quietly shut the door behind her as she left the room for the last time tonight. She slipped on her hood and exited from the backroom, heading towards the exit doors of the shop before a voice stopped her in her tracks "Going somewhere without the awesome me?" a voice snickered and she rolled her eyes "Fine then Gilbert, but you have to be quiet, or else-" "I've been before, I know what to do," the Albino explained, walking beside her and she gave him a questioning look and opened her mouth to question him, but he smirked and grabbed her hand and began running out of the door, causing her to yelp in surprise "No time to explain, lets go!" he said lowly to her as they ran and she glared at him as they ran "Okay fine, but stop fucking dragging me; I can run on my own!" she snapped at him and he let her go, as requested.

The two snuck around corners and made a couple turns before finally reaching the castle. Lovina's heart pounded in her ears and she swallowed hard as they stared up at the castle wall. This was it, no turning back now "I don't remember their being walls," Gilbert muttered and Lovina stared off to her right "..There weren't any," she replied lowly. Gilbert cursed under his breath "How the hell do we get in now?" he asked. Suddenly, there was a loud voice "Who goes there?!" the voice shouted and the two froze, spinning around to see a young man with wild blonde hair and blue eyes "Mathias, it's only me!" Lovina hissed quietly "Keep your voice low, and listen to your Princess for once," she snapped. Mathias stopped in his track, his eyes widening "L-…Lovina! Where the heck have you been?!" he whispered frantically, his mouth wide open "Close your mouth, Mathias, you'll catch flies," Gilbert snickered and Mathias stared at him "Gilbert! God, don't tell me you're the one who took her," he said and Gilbert shook his head "I did not. She ran away; how come everyone keeps thinking that I took her?" he replied and Mathias chuckled "Well, I'd be lying if I said I never would expect you to kidnap a princess," he teased and Gilbert rolled his eyes, smirking "Hah, hah, very funny," he said sarcastically and Lovina sighed "What were you even doing outside the castle and in the woods?" she asked Mathias "Had to take a leak," he responded plainly, and Lovina snorted, smirking "Wow, so I guess you weren't goofing off like you usually do," she responded and Mathias nodded "Yep, Lukas and the others took a break and told me to cover for them. Apparently, they don't think guarding the wall does any good, because they left me in charge," he snickered, actually feeling a little proud of himself that he hadn't goofed off this time "Why did my nonno build the wall?" Lovina asked quietly, and Mathias sighed "He was worried he'd lose Feliciana as well, so he had it built to keep anyone from getting in or out," he explained to the Southern Italian, who nodded in understanding "I see," Lovina murmured, sighing "Can you get us in?" Gilbert asked Mathias, who smirked "Yeah sure, no problem, follow me," he replied and began to walk around towards the entrance of the wall, and he stopped in his tracks as he heard voices "Wait here," he told the two and he walked around the corner, forcing the smirk off his face "You guys!" he shouted, hurrying towards them. His four friends immediately stopped talking and Mathias paused. He hadn't thought this plan through at all. From behind the corner, Lovina rolled her eyes knowingly and Gilbert made a face, pinching the bridge of his nose "Well?" an annoyed platinum blonde haired man with blue eyes asked, in an annoyed manner. Mathias chuckled nervously "Well eh, Emil…..I hear something from behind the castle, you guys better go check it out. His friends gave him a questioning glance, except for a tall blonde haired man with glasses, who had a straight face almost all the time "We should go check it out," another blonde haired boy, much shorter than the others with brown eyes told the tall blonde, who nodded solemnly "You should all go, right now!" Mathias told them, chuckling. They all agreed and headed towards the back of the castle. A man with purple eyes and a weird curl stopped and looked over his shoulder "Coming?" he asked, and Mathias shook his head "Nah, Lukas, I've done enough work today, time for me to slack off again," he replied to Lukas, who just sighed and followed the others. Mathias smirked, proud of himself once again and he made a 'psst' sound "Hey guys, coast is clear!" he said quietly and the two cautiously came out from behind the corner "I don't see why we couldn't of just came in; I'm sure Lukas and the others would have kept silent," Lovina muttered and Gilbert waved his hand "Yeah, well we're making a quick trip Lovi; no time to explain things to people, we just gotta get in, go see the people we need to see, and get out," he explained, and Mathias nodded in agreement "In that case, I'll just take you guys to Feli's window," he told the two. Lovina snorted "Really? I thought we were going in through the castle to let everyone see me," she said sarcastically and Mathias smirked, rolling his eyes "Good idea," he replied sarcastically back to her and he lead them around the castle, stopping at the side with a small balcony; where vines crept up the wall "Climb up, you two. I'll keep watch down here," the guard explained to them and Lovina immediately began to climb, Gilbert climbing up behind her. Lovina felt as if her heart would fly out of her chest, and her hands shook each time she reached up to grab the next vine. When she slipped a little, she felt arms hold her up as she caught her balance "I gotcha," Gilbert assured her and she nodded in thanks to him, pausing as they reached the balcony. She cautiously peeked into the room, her breath catching in her throat as she saw her little sister, and Elizibeta. They both seemed… upset. She wondered what had happened; the thought of them missing her not crossing her mind, not even once "What is it, what do you see?" asked Gilbert, a little nervous himself. Lovina shook her head "Hold on," she murmured quietly, silently watching the two. She waited until the Hungarian left "Gil, stay here until I say so," she told him shakily and she climbed onto the balcony "Feliciana," she called softly. Feliciana, who was picking up a book, froze. She knew that voice "..S-Sorella?" she murmured softly, staring out the opening to the balcony. Lovina nodded, smiling as she walked towards her little sister, who dropped her book and ran towards her. The two sisters hugged and both began to cry "Lovina, I've missed you so much!" Feliciana sobbed, holding her sorella as close as possible "Where have you been?! What happened, sorella?" she sniffled, and Lovina held her close "Feli, one question at a time," Lovina murmured softly, smiling joyfully. Oh how she had missed Feliciana "Alright, what happened?" Feliciana pulled back and held both of Lovina's hands, staring into her eyes with a serious expression. Whoever had hurt or taken her sister was in big trouble, that's for sure. Lovina sighed softly "It's a long story," the eldest sister replied softly as she gently held Feliciana's hand and led her back inside, locking her door before sitting down on the bedside "I've got time," Felciana explained softly, hugging Lovina once again. Lovina opened her mouth to speak but a voice interrupted her, much to her annoyance "How about I explain?" Gilbert spoke from outside on the balcony and he came inside, smiling with his arms crossed. Feliciana's eyes widened and she clung to Lovina "…You are?" she squeaked and Lovina glared at Gilbert "I told you to stay outside, idiot," she hissed and he shrugged, smirking "I got bored," he replied and he turned to Feliciana "Anyways, I'm Gilbert; nice to meet you. I'll explain the whole situation now,"

After the two explained to Feliciana, she nodded in understanding "So you did run away…" she murmured and Lovina looked away guiltily "I was going to come back to see you, honest I was, or I wouldn't be here right now," she muttered, staring at the ground. Feliciana reached over and put a hand over Lovina's own "You…You really would of liked Ludwig, Lovi. He's certainly nothing to run away from," she explained softly to her sorella, who stiffened "I didn't want to get to know him," she mumbled, getting annoyed "How do you know anything about that damned Prince Ludwig anyways?" she asked, turning to look at her sister; this time she looked away "I did exactly what you didn't Lovina, I got to know him," she said softly, trying to remain calm. Gilbert froze. He shifted awkwardly "And how is Prince Ludwig; he's doing okay, ja?" the albino asked Feliciana awkwardly, who nodded "He's doing fine," she replied, both girls confused as to why he even cared in the first place "Are you with me or against me, Feliciana?" she snapped, interrupting the talk about the prince; that was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Feliciana looked towards Lovina, crossing her arms "I'm with you Lovi, but I don't agree with what you did at all," she said, pouting, and Lovina rolled her eyes "You don't understand! You weren't the one forced to being wed to a total stranger!" she snapped. Gilbert blinked, finally understanding. So that's why Lovina had ran away. Feliciana glared at her "You could of got to know him!" she snapped back "Come on you guys, just calm down," Gilbert started, but was completely ignored "I didn't want to get to know him!" Lovina argued back and forth with Feliciana, who was starting to get angry, but at the same time, tears welled up in her eyes "You could have gave him a chance, at least tried to like him for everyone and your country! But at the same time, Lovina, I'm glad you didn't because…w-well because I'M in love with him!" Feliciana shouted. Lovina clenched her fists, choosing to totally ignore what her sister had confessed "I can't believe all you care about is this damn country. Y-You don't give a shit about me, no one ever has!" she barked, her eyes tearing up as well. Feliciana began to cry, fearing that Lovina actually believed what she had said "I do care about you Lovina, I love you; nonno loves you! The whole country loves you, if only you could just see that!" she cried and Lovina paused, her bottom lip trembling as Feliciana continued "Nonno was so heartbroken when you disappeared Lovina… And now he's dying. He's very ill and you would have known if you would have stayed here!" she blurted out, beginning to shake. Gilbert gave the girls a sympathetic glance and headed out of the room and out onto the balcony, deciding to give the two sisters some privacy. Lovina froze, and it felt as if her heart had stopped "…W-Wait, what?" she asked, her voice cracking. She couldn't believe it; this couldn't be happening. Feliciana continued to cry, not saying anything and she bowed her head. Lovina reached forward with a shaky hand and put a hand on top of her sisters own "I-I'm sorry that….that I was selfish," she whispered softly; her voice cracking, and tears rolled down her cheeks silently and she sniffled, beginning to shake and she closed her eyes. She then wished that she had never left. It was truly an act of selfishness and Feliciana was right. She had only been thinking of herself and Antonio would have been better off without her anyways. Lovina leaned over and hugged Feliciana, allowing her to lay her head on her shoulder "It's okay sorella, p-please don't cry, that's my job," she murmured, sniffling and she smiled sadly. She had rarely ever seen her sister cry and it was almost too much for her to take. She hated seeing her sister so upset, as did Lovina hate seeing her upset "I'm staying here," Lovina murmured, wiping her tears shamefully away. Feliciana sat up, smiling hopefully at her "R-really?" she said, getting excited and Lovina nodded. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door "Hello, Feli; are you alright?" Elizibeta called from behind the other side of the door. Gilbert heard her voice from outside and immediately perked up, his heart quickening "I'll get it," Lovina murmured softly to Feliciana and to Gilbert, who walked in, looking as nervous as ever. The eldest stood up and walked over to the door, unlocking it and she opened up the door, smiling sheepishly at the Hungarian, who gasped; looking completely shocked "Lovina?" she murmured, her eyes wide and Lovina nodded sheepishly "It's me," she sighed and the Hungarian squealed, jumping forward as she embraced the Southern and now flustered, Italian "Oh Lovi, we missed you so much; I'm so glad you're safe!" she said, and Lovina pouted "Hey, you're squeezing me to death, Lizz," she murmured, smirking in amusement and she hugged her back. Elizibeta let her go, smiling past her at Feliciana, but her smile faded when she saw Gilbert, standing sheepishly beside Feliciana. He smirked "Paint a picture, it'll last better," he teased and she stepped towards him "I thought you ran away, Gil," she muttered "Run away?" both Italian sisters asked in unison and Gilbert shifted nervously "You know I had to Lizz, it was either that or marry someone that wasn't you," he explained to the Hungarian, who crossed her arms and looked down "You really me worrying about you, idiot, you never told me where exactly you were going," she huffed. Gilbert shrugged "I'm sorry, I didn't really know where I was going either, to be honest," he murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets. The two Italian's were so lost, especially Lovina. She thought he was just some dumb pirate. "I guess running away is common with royals," Gilbert chuckled, looking over at Lovina and he smiled "Lovina, there's something I never told you," he explained, amused at her shocked and wide eyed expression "You think so?!" she snapped, rolling her eyes. Gilbert sighed "I'm Ludwig's older brother, eldest son of king Folkert Beilschmidt," he explained to the two princesses. Feliciana gasped and Lovina just stood there, dumbfounded "So if we wouldn't of ran away…" she murmured and he nodded "Ja, we would have been married," Gilbert finished her sentence and he turned to Elizibeta "Lizzie, I'm real sorry I didn't contact you sooner," he told the Hungarian and he stepped forward and gently rested his hand on her shoulder. Elizibeta sighed, rolling her eyes, allowing herself to smile "I'm just glad your okay, yah big dork," she murmured and she embraced him; and he happily returned the hug. Lovina cleared her throat and stepped away from everyone, her back turned to them "Gilbert, hurry and say goodbye," she muttered. Everyone stared at her "What?" Gilbert asked and she looked down at the ground "I'm going to see my nonno, so in case he decides to come in and see his best friends runaway son," Feliciana cut her sister off before she could finish "Nonno's too weak, he can barely leave his bed on his own," she murmured softly, and Lovina winced, nodding "Then I'll be right back," she explained, reaching out and she touched the doorknob, about to turn it before Gilbert's voice stopped her "Are you sure about this, Lovina?" he asked, and everyone waited patiently a moment before seeing Lovina nod "Si, I have duties to attend to, Gilbert," she murmured bitterly before turning the knob and exiting the room. She definitely had some duties to attend to.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just smell the other ships in the air? LOL yep PruHun and Gerita also you guys! Oh and btw thats why I totally erased Ludwig from ever being on the pirate ship, I've got other plans for that guy e ve hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'm working hard on the other one now!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

As she walked along the halls of the palace, there were gasps everywhere and muttered whispers; some even bowed "P-Princess, you've returned!" a man with brown hair that almost touched his shoulders ran up to her, followed by a blonde haired man with the same length hair as the other "Lovi, long time no see!" the other cheered, his accent thick. Lovina forced a smile as she stopped to speak to the men "Toris, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" she asked, changing the subject, and the nervous and shocked Toris bowed "I'm sorry Pri- ahem, Lovina, we've worry about, but he was so wimpy he totally freaked out for weeks!" the blonde chuckled, flipping some of his hair behind his ear. Lovina rolled her eyes, smirking "And you comforted him, right Felix?" she asked and Felix blushed, nodding "Yup, sure did," he said, smirking over at Toris, who blushed as well "Didn't I Tory?" he cooed, pinching one of Toris's flushed cheeks "Don't call me that, that's a girls name!" Toris protested, pushing Felix's hand down. Lovina sighed "I'll never understand gay men," she muttered and Toris blushed even more "But- I'm not-," Felix cut Toris off "Yeah yeah, but I am Tory, and I'm like totally your best buddy, which makes you gay too!" he laughed and before things could get too far, Lovina cleared her throat "I'll be going now," she told them and Toris stepped forward "But you can't just leave again, everyone would-" Lovina opened her mouth to cut him off, but another beat her to it "Lovina! Lovina, mia nipote bella!" a voice called and Lovina's heart nearly stopped. Felix stopped hanging on Toris and respectfully bowed his head, as did Toris "Your majesty, I don't think it's healthy that you're out of bed! You know what the nurse said," a man said from behind the sickly king, who was doing his best to walk over to Lovina; his arms wide open. Lovina sucked in a breath and whipped around to face the King "Nonno, you shouldn't be out of bed!" she scolded him, quickly hurrying over and she stood to the side of him, doing her best to support him. He started rambling in Italian, and trying to hug her, but Lovina refused to hug him; not yet "Nonno, andiamo indietro a letto e ti spiego tutto, si prega di tacere adesso," she replied calmly, and when her nonno stumbled, Felix and Toris immediately were at his side "Let's get him to his room now," Lovina murmured to the two, who nodded and began to help him back to his room, Lovina following along close behind. The whole way, the king complained "I'm fine, honestly I am; I'm strong enough to walk on my own," he protested, turning to Lovina "And where in God's name have you been?! We were worried sick about you Lovina," staring into her eyes. She glanced away guiltily "I'll tell you once you've settled into bed, nonno," she murmured and he huffed "Very well," he muttered. Once they reached his bedroom, Felix and Toris helped King Romulus into his bed. He coughed, waving his hand at the two "You two-" he continued coughing for a moment, and Lovina stepped forward, getting nervous and she put a hand on his shoulder "-you may leave," he finished, letting out a soft groan and Lovina sat next to him on the bed, trying not to panic. Her nonno really wasn't well, not at all. The two men bowed and left the room obediently, even though they both really were curious as to why Lovina had left, although they both had their guesses "Lovina, I'm very disappointed in you," Romulus murmured, sighing softly. Lovina stared down at the sheets "I know, I apologize nonno. I was selfish, and I'm so sorry," she murmured. Romulus reached out with a shaky hand and held hers "It's alright. I was just…just so worried," he murmured. She swallowed hard and leaned forward, hugging him "I'm sorry," she repeated. Romulus returned the hug, smiling weakly "Shh, mia nipote bella, don't apologize anymore, I'm just so glad you're safe," he murmured, kissing her cheeks. Lovina was relieved he still had some strength in him, because his hug was firm, but not as strong as he usually hugged her "You should sleep now," she murmured, still embracing him. Her nonno closed his eyes, rubbing her back "But you still didn't answer my question," he murmured. She winced, pulling back and she placed a kiss on both his cheeks, standing up "Later nonno, once you've gotten rest," she murmured, stalling. She really didn't want to explain what all had happened. Romulus let out a sigh and coughed "Whatever you say, Lovi," he murmured and she forced a small smile on her face "I'll go see Elizibeta now, you get some rest okay?" she told her nonno and he nodded "I expect to know all the details when I awake, alright?" he told her and she let out a defeated sigh "..Si, nonno," she murmured "Now close your eyes," she instructed and he listened for once. He was stubborn, much like she was "Please don't ever leave again, Lovina," he murmured sleepily and she nodded, a pang of guilt hitting her "I won't nonno. Ever," she replied, promising this to both him, herself, and every single person that she owed duties to.

When Lovina went back into her and Feliciana's room, Gilbert and Elizibeta were out on the balcony, sharing stories and laughing. Feliciana was sitting on the bed, and she hopped up, hurrying over to Lovina and wrapped her arms around her big sister in a hug "Sorella, I'm sorry," she murmured, nuzzling close to her "I-I was the one selfish. I was angry at you for leaving because I missed you so much. I should have considered your feelings Lovina, and It just…" she trailed off a little and Lovina stared down at her guiltily "Feli.." she murmured and Feliciana shook her head "No sorella, let me finish," she sniffled and continued to babble on "It just hit me that I was just worried, and I missed you, and then Gilbert told us how happy you were on the ship and I'm happy if you're happy Lovi and I think you should go back, if you want," she explained. Lovina shook her head and hugged Feliciana back "No Feli, I have to stay; I have duties to fulfill weather I like it or not," she murmured, stroking Feliciana's hair. Feliciana looked up at her with tear filled eyes "Are you sure Lovi?" she asked and Lovina nodded "Si," she replied. Feliciana smiled "I'm glad to have you back sorella, but I want you to be happy," she murmured, kissing both of Lovina's cheeks and Lovina sighed "I'll be happy here with you and Lizz," she replied, smiling sadly and she pulled away. Gilbert cleared his throat from outside the balcony and he walked inside "Aren't you two forgetting something?" he murmured "Lovina, you'll have to marry my brother if you stay. Is that really what you want?" Gilbert asked, glancing over at Feliciana, who looked pale all of a sudden and looking back over to Lovina, who nodded "I don't want to, but I will," she said softly, her voice quivering. She wanted nothing more than to back out of this, but she knew she couldn't. Feliciana stood there; having forgotten about what Lovina had to do if she were to stay. She didn't know what to do. She wanted her sister to stay, but she was in love with Prince Ludwig herself, and the feeling was mutual "Y-You shouldn't have to do this," Feliciana murmured, her voice cracking. Lovina turned to her sister, staring at the ground "I know…. I'm sorry Feliciana," she whispered. Gilbert looked away from the two awkwardly, and reached over, holding Elizabeta's hand, who looked sad as well "Maybe… Maybe we could convince you're grandfather to let his youngest daughter marry the Prince," the Hungarian murmured, and Feliciana smiled a little; hoping that they could convince their nonno. Lovina shook her head "That's not how it works, it's always the oldest," she muttered bitterly, staring at the ground. Feliciana sniffled "We could try," she murmured, and Gilbert nodded, smiling hopefully "And try you will!" he said. They all looked to Lovina, as if asking for her permission and she sighed "Si, let's try, but tomorrow, when my nonno wakes up," she told everyone and Feliciana smiled, beginning to get excited "Si, and after my visit to Luddy's place! He invited me over, and nonno said I could go tomorrow," she explained, clinging to Lovina, who stared suspiciously at her "Are you sure you like this guy, Feli?" she murmured and Feliciana nodded "Oh si, I really do sorella! He's very sweet to me and such a gentleman," she explained. Gilbert chuckled "Ja, he really is a good guy," he added, his smile fading a little and he patted Feliciana's back "Please tell him I said hello… and that I'm sorry," he said, and Feliciana nodded "Of course," she replied. Elizibeta glanced outside "It's getting real late, Gil, you should go," she murmured, elbowing him playfully. Gilbert perked up, letting out a over dramatic sigh "But muttiiii," he whined, smirking and she rolled her eyes, smirking as well "Shut up and leave, you big baby," she said, and she laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against himself; laying his head on her shoulder "No, I won't go, I'll never go," he muttered into her neck, kissing the sensitive skin. She giggled "That tickles Gil, let go!" she laughed and he laughed with her, kissing her neck playfully and Lovina shifted awkwardly. As for Feliciana, she watched the two, clinging to Lovina "You two are so cute!" she cooed and Lovina rolled her eyes "Alright, enough you two. Say goodbye," Lovina told the too and Elizibeta nodded, sighing "Okay Gil, seriously time to go," she told the Albino, who nodded "Okay, okay," he said and he wrapped his arms around her waist "I'll come back to see you again, are you aloud to get letters?" he asked, smirking and he stared into her eyes. Elizibeta stared back into his own eyes "Yeah, but you won't be able to," she murmured. He nodded "Ja, but I'll write to you when we stop at ports. You don't have to send any back, I just want you to know that I'm okay and what's going on, alright?" he asked and she nodded "Okay, but come see me more Gil, seriously, writing is so girlish of you," she teased, smirking and he rolled his eyes, smirking back at her "Yeah well I'm so awesome, I can do whatever I want, so it doesn't matter if its girlish or not," he replied and she laughed "Yeah right!" and Gilbert put a finger to her lips "Silence," he murmured, smirking and he kissed her forehead; leaning forward to replace his finger with his lips against hers and they kissed. It lasted for a couple of more moments before Lovina stepped forward "Okay, time to go Gilbert," she said, sighing and the two pulled apart "Ich liebe dich, Lizz," Gilbert murmured, the two ignoring Lovina and Elizibeta smiled "Love you too, Gil," she murmured, and they hugged a moment more before pulling away. Gilbert held both of Elizibeta's hands "I'll be back, don't you worry that silly girlish heart of yours," he murmured, smirking and she rolled her eyes "As if! Same to you, awesomeness," she teased, pushing him playfully and he gave her one last smile before trotting outside to the balcony. The three girls followed and watched him climb down "Hey, idiot," Lovina called and Gilbert looked up at Lovina, pausing "Ja?" he asked, smirking and Lovina sighed "Tell that idiot 'Tonio not to come looking for me, unless he wants to end up dead," she told him and Gilbert sighed, he had forgotten about the situation with his best friend and Lovina "Alright, got it," he replied "Your highness," he added, smirking as she rolled her eyes "Shut up," she muttered. Elizabeta waved down at Gilbert, along with Feliciana "Goodbye Gil, I love you," she called down to him, trying her best to smile for him and he smiled back up at her "See yah Lizzie, love you too," the Albino replied back and he continued to climb down. The three girls watched as he climbed down and snuck away, running as fast as he could out of the castle walls "He'll be back, don't you worry," Lovina told Elizibeta and she sighed "Of course he will, he's an idiot," she chuckled and Lovina nodded in agreement "Couldn't of said it better myself, Lizz," the Southern Italian replied and the three of them walked back inside.

"So you're going to visit the bastard tomorrow?" Lovina asked Feliciana, who nodded; a smile spreading across her face "Si, he invited me over for lunch," she replied, ignoring her sister as she rolled her eyes "I'll stay here and explain to nonno while you're gone. I'll tell him I ran off and that I was selfish; don't you dare mention what really happened, understand?" the eldest explained and Feli nodded "Si sorella, I won't say a word," Feliciana answered, nodding and smiling in understanding. Elizibeta walked into the room "Dinners ready, you two," she explained and Lovina turned to her "And that goes for you as well Lizz, you can't tell my nonno or anyone what really happened," she explained and Elizibeta grinned "I won't," she replied and Lovina sighed "That's an order Elizibeta," she added and Elizibeta nodded "Mhm, I won't speak a word; I promise Lovi," she told Lovina "Now come on you two, dinner is ready," she repeated and the two stood up, heading into the dining area.

Everyone from inside the castle gathered around and took their seats at the large round table in front of them. Half of the food was already served and more was being brought out, for the people who didn't already have food in front of them. Of course, Lovina and Feliciana were already served and the King had been given his dinner inside his room. As everyone got their food, Elizibeta set her own food down and sat down. Everyone sat silent, all of them looking to Lovina for their cue to begin eating. Lovina took in a shaky breath and stood up from her seat "I.." she swallowed hard, beginning to grow very nervous as everyone stared and waited "-I understand, that you all were wondering where I had gone," she started off, looking around the table as she tried to keep her cool. Public speaking really wasn't her thing, but she was in charge now that their King was sick in bed; It was her responsibly "And…I sincerely apologize, I had some matters to take care of. Now I'm back, and judging by my nonno's poor condition, I'll be in charge for the time being, unless told otherwise," she announced. Some nodded in agreement, others stared curiously at their princess, wondering what exactly her business was away from the castle "Thank you for listening, you may eat," she gave them the cue and they began to eat, some praying first. Letting out a soft sigh of relief, Lovina sat down and Feliciana smiled at her "Good job sorella, that was great!" she said happily "It was nothing," Lovina sighed and began to poke the seasoned chicken in front of her with a fork. She didn't feel like eating, but at the same time she was starving "Sorella!" Feliciana whispered, and Lovina flinched, looking over to her little sister, who had her head bowed and hands together. Lovina copied her sisters position, closing her eyes as Feliciana prayed softly "Dear God, thank you for this wonderful food. Thank you for bringing my sorella back to me and thank you for letting me meet Luddy, he's a wonderful man and I'm thankful for all you have done for me," she murmured softly and Lovina cringed when she was mentioned, feeling guilty immensely "Again, thank you for the food. Amen," she finished up the prayer "Amen," Lovina murmured softly and they both sat up. Feliciana smiled and began to cut into her chicken "Ve, sorella what sort of food did you have while you were away?" Feliciana asked curiously. Lovina continued to poke her chicken again "Ah mostly just slop, until they suggested I cook for them. I did a pretty good job too, I'd say," she murmured, smirking to herself as she remembered their asshole of a cook; wondering if he had eventually found the coins underneath the barrels "Aw, they must have really loved your cooking Lovi, I know I do," Feliciana replied, taking a bite of the chicken "I hope Gilbert didn't bother you too much, Lovina," Elizibeta said from over on the other side of Feliciana. Lovina snorted "Are you kidding, he bothered me a whole bunch," she replied, rolling her eyes and she smiled to herself "They were all idiots though, it wasn't just him," she murmured and Elizibeta smiled "I'm glad you had fun, Lovi," she said, chuckling as Lovina shook her head, denying everything just like she always did "Did not," she sighed and Elizibeta smiled "Whatever you say. Now eat, Lovi, the food is really good,"

"What do you mean she's gone!?" Antonio snapped, wincing as raising his voice caused his head to hurt, and Gilbert sighed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly "Gee 'Tonio calm down. She said she had duties, and to tell you not to come after her, unless you wanted to end up dead," he explained and Antonio ran his fingers through his curly brown hair, closing his eyes and he let out an aggravated sigh "End up dead by her or the king?" he muttered, smiling a little bit to himself. Gilbert smirked, crossing his arms "Probably both," he chuckled, sitting down in a chair next to the Captain's bed "How many more days do I stay here, Gil?" he asked and Gilbert sat back in the chair, letting out a yawn "If I'm not mistaken, Alice wants you to at least stay two more days, just to heal and make sure that wound of yours doesn't get infected," he answered the Captain, who sighed, laying back down "We'll probably stay for a week Gil; I'll need time to recover apparently and then I'm going to go see Lovi," he murmured "Didn't she warn you not to?" he laughed, and the Spaniard smiled, chuckling "She can't honestly think that the chance of me being arrested and killed, is going to keep me from seeing her again," he responded, closing his eyes. Gilbert smirked. That was just like his Captain, always taking risks for people he cared for "Just don't get caught 'Tonio," he replied, knowing there was no way to talk his Captain out of this. Antonio stretched, yawning "I'll try,"

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you guys liked this chapter, i'm working on the next one now! Review please, if possible and if there are any suggestions, comments or corrections don't hesitate to let me know! uvu<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

Lovina awoke to her window shades being pulled apart and the sunlight poured into her room "Time to get up Lovi," Elizibeta murmured, not making eye contact with Lovina what so ever. Lovina yawned, murmuring sleepily in protest and she rolled over onto her belly "But I'm tired, and it's so early," she muttered. Elizibeta couldn't help but chuckle "You'll have to get used to your usual schedule again," she replied and Lovina was painfully reminded where she was again and sat up sleepily "Si," she murmured, groggily getting out of bed. Elizibeta sighed "Sit back down Lovi, I have to tell you your plans for today," she murmured and Lovina stared at her questioningly, sitting back down on her bed "What do you mean _plans?_" she asked and the Hungarian sat down next to her "Your nonno.. He changed the plans. Feliciana is staying here; you will go have lunch with Prince Ludwig today," she explained softly, with a heavy heart "To discuss the marriage," she added quietly. Lovina's face paled. This wasn't right; Feliciana was supposed to have lunch with the Prince and Lovina had intended to stay and speak to her nonno about maybe letting Feliciana marry instead of her "B-But, I was supposed to speak with him about changing his mind," she croaked, and the other shook her head "Feli tried Lovina, she really did, but your nonno says otherwise," Elizibeta explained. Without replying, Lovina stood up, gripping the sides of her nightgown and she ran out of the room, ignoring the shouts from behind her, telling her to wait. She ran through the castle, ignoring the stares of the guards and maids she passed. Lovina soon found her sister, slouched against the wall outside their nonno's door. Feliciana glanced at Lovina, tears pooling in her eyes "I-I tried Lovi, It's no use," she whispered and Lovina shook her head unbelievably, pushing past her sister into her nonno's room "Nonno please-" The King raised a hand "Lovina, I have no time to argue with you. The wedding has already been arranged, and you are going to see Prince Ludwig today to discuss the plans," he said sternly, closing his tired eyes. Lovina began to feel panicky "Feliciana loves him and he loves her, why won't you just-" "Lovina, that is enough," Romulus interrupted her, raising his voice although it sounded pitiful, in the condition he was in. Lovina gripped the sides of her nightgown tighter. This wasn't just about her anymore, she honestly wanted her sister happy "I hope you're happy about breaking her heart," she snapped, spinning around and she stomped over to the door "And mine," she muttered, before storming out of the room "Lovina!" Romulus shouted, but the only answer he received was a slammed door.

"Francis," Antonio called from inside the room. Francis heard his friends call and stepped into the room, mixing a bowl of cake batter in a bowl "Oui?" he asked and Antonio smiled at him "May I have a class of water? If you'd like, I can go get it myself," he explained politely. There was no way his injury was keeping him in a bed all day, this was a perfect excuse "Non mon ami, I'll-" "I'll get it!" Alice called from behind the counter and Francis shrugged "Eh, guess she'll bring it to you, 'Tonio," he said to the disappointed looking Spaniard, who groaned dramatically "Alright," he murmured and Francis chuckled "I'd say just give you one more day of rest Antonio, and you'll be up and running after Lovi in no time," he said, knowing his friend enough to know why he wanted to get up. Antonio smiled "You know me well, mi amigo," he said and Francis nodded "Oui, and it's kind of obvious too; you can hardly sit still," the Frenchman replied, glancing down at the batter he was stirring "Get back to work Francis, don't mind me," he sighed "I'll send Gilbert in as soon as he gets back from playing with his pirate buddies," Francis explained as he was pushed out of the room by Alice, who had a handful of things, including a glass of water "Stop exciting him idiot, he needs rest more than anything," Alice scolded her pouting husband "Alright, alright," the French chuckled, leaving the two alone and he got back to work on baking "It's only been a day since you've been here Antonio, at least give yourself a day or two more to heal completely," she sighed and Antonio ran his fingers through his hair "You better not get yourself into trouble, Carriedo; chasing after Lovina is a dangerous choice. And if I'm not wrong, she didn't want you to chase after her anyways," she murmured, making conversation as she unwrapped Antonio's old bandages from his head, examining his wound "Ah, I'm impressed; your head has healed tremendously, it doesn't look infected anymore in the slightest," she told the Spaniard, who still couldn't sit still "As for your brain, I'm not so sure that ever will 'heal'," she snorted. Antonio ignored her snarky remark "She doesn't mean it, she's just concerned for my safety. I'm going to see her again, no matter what. Besides, I'm worried, she never got to telling me why she ran away from home in the first place," he murmured and Alice sighed "Marriage; She has an arranged marriage with a prince, Prince Ludwig of Germania," she answered. No matter how much she wanted him to shut up and not get too excited, she couldn't help but feel as if he should no. Antonio's eyes widened "Oh," he said, his heart dropping. There was an awkward silence for a minute and Alice began to gently dab a rag with disinfectants on his almost healed wound "Still going to go after her?" she asked him. He nodded "Si, she can't possibly want to marry him. And even if she does, I just.. I need to see her again," he explained, closing his eyes as the Brit wrapped a new bandage around his head. Alice smirked "Hah, I never knew it would be you. As much as I hate to admit this, you're good for her Antonio, really you are," she murmured in reply and Antonio glanced up at her, smiling a little. They never had been on good terms together; him and Alice, but right now he felt as if she had been his friend for years "You really think so?" he asked. She nodded "Definitely. Oh and I know she doesn't want to marry that Ludwig guy, so you have a chance Carriedo, don't screw this one up," Antonio smiled at her words and closed his eyes "Trust me, I won't," he murmured and once she was done wrapping his head, he laid back down "Gracias, Alice, for helping me with all of this," he murmured and she rolled her eyes, smiling "Yeah whatever," she replied, patting his shoulder and she glanced at the glass of water she had put on the nightstand next to his bed "Didn't you want water?" she asked and he shrugged "Eh, it was really just an excuse for me to get out of bed, but I'll have some of it later," the Spaniard replied, staring up at the ceiling. Alice snorted in amusement "Don't we know you so well,"

"Well I have known you and Francis for years, Alice," Antonio replied, smiling as he remembered Francis during his pirate days 'Geez, he was such a dork; still is' Antonio thought to himself. Alice nodded "Oh yes, I remember it perfectly well. You pirates are nothing but trouble," she remembered it too, wagging a finger at Antonio, who laughed "Hey, you're the one who married one," he shot back, grinning and she sighed "Yes, that I did; what a shame," she muttered, smirking "But he isn't one anymore," she added, a bit more seriously, and she raised an eyebrow "At heart, and only at heart," Francis walked through the door, covered in flour all over his apron; smirking as he intruded on their conversation "Maybe we could have one of the good old days sometime, Francis," Antonio replied, smirking. He knew exactly what he was doing, but teasing Alice was always fun. Alice shook her head "Definitely not! Knowing the two of you, you'd probably be arrested," she protested and the two laughed "Ah, but I'm sure good 'Tonio here would let you come too, mon amour. Maybe we could get you to babysit," he chuckled, putting an arm around Alice's waist. Alice rolled her eyes "I'd never dream of babysitting the two of you fools. Especially not Gilbert or any other of your pirate buddies," she grumbled. Antonio chuckled "Oh but why not? We're pretty fun when you get to know them," he said "I won't be going anywhere anytime soon, Carriedo,"

"Ah but why not?" Francis asked

"It would be fun!" Antonio added, and he glanced at Francis "Wouldn't that be so much fun mi amigo, just imagine!"

"Oui," Francis laughed "I can see it now, you, me and-"

"I'm pregnant," Alice stated plainly, crossing her arms.

The Spaniard and French paled "What?" they asked in unison and she rolled her eyes "Well don't just sit there and stare as if you've seen a ghost, you heard me!" she snapped, glancing away from the both of them and she glanced at Francis, hoping to God he wasn't upset. Francis was the exact opposite of upset. He grinned, putting a hand to his forehead in awe "Ah, c'est merveilleux, c'est incroyable!" he said excitedly, wrapping his arms around her and he held her close, covering her face in kisses "Congratulations amigo!" Antonio told Francis, grinning and Alice giggled "You frog, I have no idea what you just said," she told him, smirking in amusement and she kissed him on the lips; wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Antonio chuckled at the two, but after about ten second of their kiss, he coughed awkwardly "Eh, hola? I'm still here you know, you two," he said, smiling sheepishly. Alice was the one who pulled back and she cleared her throat in embarrassing "Right," she murmured and Francis winked at her, resulting in her pushing his face away "Get away frog," she murmured, blushing in embarrassment. Antonio smiled at the two "Looks like you'll have a little bambino or bambina, amigo," he told the French, who was still grinning wide with happiness. Suddenly, all three heard a commotion coming from outside the room "Drinks are all on Francis!" Gilbert cheered; other voices cheering after him. Alice groaned in annoyance "Looks like the ruffian is back, and he brought his pack of wild animals with him," she grumbled, sighing loudly and she stood up, along with Francis who chuckled "Looks like we have company," the Frenchman sighed.

Lovina absolutely wanted nothing more than to run away again. She sniffled as she picked her head up from her tear stained pillow as there was a soft knock on the door "Come in," she croaked and in came Feliciana, looking just as sad as Lovina was "Sorella.." the youngest sister murmured. She walked into the room, shutting the door behind her and she sat on the bed. Lovina sat up, wiping a stray tear with the back of her hand. There was a short moment of silence before Lovina bowed her head "I'm sorry that you can't marry him," she whispered. Feliciana shook her head "It isn't your fault," she murmured, tears pooling in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Lovina in a hug "Just please treat him well sorella, he's very sweet," she added, her voice wavering. Returning the hug, Lovina nodded "Si, of course," she murmured, petting her sisters hair. There was another knock on the door and the sisters parted "Si?" Lovina called, wiping away her tears, and straightening her posture as she tried to act ok. The door creaked open and Elizibeta stepped in "Lovina, your ride to Prince Ludwig's is here," she murmured regretfully. Lovina nodded and stood up, straightening her clothes "I'm ready," is all she murmured before taking in a shaky breath and she stepped out of the room, on her way to the castles entrance, not daring to look behind her. She couldn't bear to see her sister so upset. Her heart pounded in her chest and tears pooled in her eyes, but she forced them away. It almost felt as if she was getting married at that exact moment. If only things could be different; if only.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long; meant to upload it yesterday! Yesss a litte FrUk in this chapter, it was nice eh? Sorry for the sucky French, I'm going to take it next year at school, but for now google translate will have to do. Comments and Reviews appreciated, grazie!<strong>


End file.
